Warriors: Wings Of Change
by MC-fantasy
Summary: What happens when ThunderClan is overthrown by an army of rogues? The rightful ThunderClan cats are pushed out of their own territory and now a bloody prophecy is about to take into action. Discover the hidden truths; wanna no more? Check
1. Prolouge

_**Okay, so MC here and just a take note that this is my first story for fanfiction! Please, do enjoy(:**_

* * *

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

_**Marcelle's Version**_

**_Character _****Descriptions for Story  
**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fastpaw**

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Amberkit** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthkit - **sleek long limbed silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy-blue eyes

**Thrashkit **- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and brown paws, amber eyes

-

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Fastpaw - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

**Pain** - small pale gray she-cat with amber eyes that are full of misery

**Dagger **- big gray tabby tom with large teeth and green eyes

**Envy **- black she-cat with a white tipped tail and light green eyes

**Midnight** - black tom with silver flecks and bright amber eyes

**Jag** - brown tom with black underbelly and amber eyes

**Splinter** - large orange tom with crooked jaw and amber eyes

**Grease** - mottled brown tom with pale blue eyes, but is blind in one eye

**Trigger** - light brown tom with white splotches and green eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Sienna** - beautiful longhaired pale tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Dawnkit** - tawny tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

**Sharpkit** - large black tom with dark brown flecks, blue eyes and sharp claws

**Ivorykit** - pretty pure white she-cat, fur tingled with silver and blue-green eyes

-

**Luna** - pretty dark gray and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Birdkit - **black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Rockkit **- dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes

**Moonkit** - beautiful silver and white dappled she-cat with large orange eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

**Deputy: Adderclaw - **huge golden brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Apprentice: Shallowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Flamespirit **- flame colored tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Firefang**

**-**

**Warriors:**

**Blacktail** - white tom with black tipped tail and icy-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Thorntooth** - Deadstar's older brother; large silver tabby tom with battle scarred ears, sharp teeth and yellow-green eyes

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

**Brambleheart** - golden brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her back, white paws and amber eyes

**Stormbelly** - large white tom with black ears and paws with pale blue eyes

**Eagleeyes **- long limbed golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Sweetflower **- pretty brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and pale green eyes

**Toadkit **- black long-haired tom with brown paws and green eyes

**Morningkit **- light orangey brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Darkkit** - gray tom with darker stripes along his back and dark green eyes

**Cedarkit **- pale gray tabby tom with brown stripes and dark blue eyes

-

**Littlepool **- small dark gray she-cat with white chest, white ears and pale blue eyes

**Pouncekit - **large silver tabby tom with black paws, black ears and blue eyes

**Dewkit** - small beautiful pale gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

**Mousekit** - light brown tom with gray flecks and pale blue eyes

**Icekit **- long limbed white she-cat with stormy blue-green eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Firefang **- young dark ginger tom with a white underbelly, big fangs and amber eyes

**Nightpaw** - sleek black she-cat with bluish-gray flecks and light green eyes

**Ravenpaw** - muscular tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Shallowpaw** - dark gray almost black tom with huge white paws and icy-blue eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Ironfang** - once muscular tortoiseshell tom with huge sharp fangs and dark blue eyes

**Birdflight** - once beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

**Deputy: Gorseclaw **- mottled grayish brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Tornadopaw**

**Medicine Cat: Oceanwaves **- very pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Speckledpelt **- unusually spotted light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Ripplefur **- pale gray tabby tom with black stripes and bright amber eyes

**Bluewhisker **- bluish gray tom with silver tinted whiskers and pale amber eyes

**Applenose **- Short-haired tawny colored tom with a reddish pink nose and dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Dustpaw**

**Cloudflame **- white tom with ginger patches, a pink nose and pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Valepaw**

**Brownwhisker **- dark brown tom with long whiskers and icy-blue eyes

**Cloudstorm **- dark longhaired tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue-green eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Shimmerheart **- beautiful black she-cat with white front paws and yellow-green eyes

**Lightkit **- unusually spotted cream colored tom with gray-blue eyes

**Yellowkit** - pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellowish stripes and bright green eyes

**Duskkit **- large dark gray tabby tom with white chest, black stripes and icy-blue eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Valepaw **- longhaired white she-cat with pale green eyes

**Dustpaw **- big brown tabby tom with very dark green eyes

**Tornadopaw **- dark gray longhaired tabby tom with bright amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Stormtail **- former rogue; old silver tabby tom with glassy green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

**Deputy: Muddywater **- long legged dark brown tom with gray flecks and dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Medicince Cat: Silverstone **- sleek silver-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**-**

**Warriors:**

**Sugarfoot - **beautiful gray and white tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Spottedtail **- big silver tabby tom with black striped tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Briarpaw **

**Stripedclaw **- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and big striped claws

**Coldheart** - bluish gray tom with lighter stripes along his back and icy-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Hailpaw**

**Ripplenose** - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose and pale blue eyes

**Trumpclaw** - large light brown battle scarred tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Echopaw**

**Foxheart **- reddish tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Mistystream** - gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice: Reefpaw**

**Tinytears** - sad looking pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and big blue-green eyes

**Stormypelt **- pretty sleek black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Littlepebble** - small silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Waterripples** - pretty pure white she-cat with orange eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Sorrelheart **- pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Whitefeather** - long-haired white she-cat with big amber eyes

**Mosscloud **- beautiful silver dappled she-cat with stormy amber eyes

**Sandkit **- golden brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Cloudkit **- white tabby she-cat with gold brown patches and stormy amber eyes

**Birchkit **- light brown tabby tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes

**Sneezekit **- small black and white she-cat with a pink nose and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Willowpaw - **beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white stripes and pale green eyes

**Briarpaw -** big dark gray and white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Echopaw** - very pretty silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes

**Hailpaw **- mottled gray tom with white flecks and bluish gray eyes

**Reefpaw** - sleek long limbed dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

**Fernpaw** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Robinwing **- former leader and oldest she-cat; sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintfur** - very old light gray tom with green eyes

**Nettleclaw **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Grassfur** - gray tabby tom with black stripes and bright green eyes

* * *

**Prologue**

**_The clouds gathered above, darkening the sky_** and rain began to fall. The forest was unusually quiet. In the distance, a bird's wings fluttered into the stormy night. Then the thunderstorm began it's dance with clashes of lightning and thunder, which collided for a appalling display.

A small tawny cat climbed to the top of a huge rock in the forest opening, rain softly speckling his glossy fur. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around!"

The sound of his voice shook the forest grounds, and in moments cats came out from the forest shadows. A mixture of fear and gloom was evident in their eyes. The leaf-bare's icy wind blew, and the gathering began.

The tawny cat seated himself firmly and called out, "Snowstorm has been receiving warnings from Starclan, and she believes that now is the right time to tell her clan." The tom nodded his head to the pretty pure white she-cat beside him. She smoothly took her place in the center from the clan's attention.

"Thank you, Swiftstar." Snowstorm bowed her head to the clan leader, "Starclan has spoken many sad and strange words to me. I know - we all know how hard it is for our clan during these difficult times, but Starclan has given me a hopeful prophecy.

Snowstorms pale blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, even though her precious coat was soaking wet with rainwater. She looked down at her clan; some of their expressions with hope left, some that already lost the battle for hope, others seemed that they've given up on returning home.

"The prophecy: **_Even rushing water can give birth to flames that will burn down to an ember, then can the forest see light. Washed away with not tears, but stealthy thrashing water that will give our clan the strength to fight. Only then will life or death survive_**."

With Snowstorm's final words the Clan fell silent and again the wind blew, but this time no cat dared to speak.


	2. A New Dawn

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

**Marcelle's Version**

_**Character Descriptions for this cha****pter**_

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar -** small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur -** reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Snowstorm - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud -** very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart -** white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker -** Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Loneflame -** big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fastpaw**

**Skyflower -** long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Rushingwater -** pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Amberkit -** pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthkit -** sleek long limbed silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy-blue eyes

**Thrashkit -** handsome musculardarkgray tom with brown flecks and stripes; amber eyes

**Spottedfur -** pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Fastpaw -** Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw -** pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops -** former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot -** oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar -** large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface - **battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm -** pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

_**Rogue Warriors:**_

**Leader: Skull -** huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage -** large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Deadstar - big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

**-**

**-  
**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar -** orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar -** huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_"Amberkit? Stealthkit? Thrashkit, where have you all been_? **You have missed out on the fresh-kill that dawn patrol fetched an hour ago!" A sleek silver tabby she-cat meowed, her temper beginning to escalate.

"Aw, mother, we were just tracking down a mouse sent, but you had to go and scare it off!" Stealthkit complained, a hint of laughter in her voice. Thrashkit gave his sister a playful shove with his shoulder. They giggled, bringing the silver tabby she-cat's temper to a boil.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me by my warrior name! It's Rushingwater, not _mother._" Rushingwater's tabby striped tail twitched restlessly, "And where's Amberkit?"

"She followed the mouse into the forest. Guess she didn't hear you calling," Thrashkit answered. His enthusiasm slowed to a halt.

"Don't fear! Amberkit is here!" The pretty golden tabby she-cat delicately placed the freshly killed mouse in front of her litter-mates, a priceless smile shined across her face.

Rushingwater seemed surprised, and not in a good way. "You went into the forest? Without a warrior! Do you know how dangerous it is out there?" Rushingwater began her lecture, and the three kits felt their fur burn with Rushingwater's sharp tongued scolds.

"Sorry, mother." Muttered Stealthkit.

"You mean, Rushingwater," Thrashkit corrected his sister.

After Rushingwater's reign of terror, she sighed and smiled. "Nice catch though, Amberkit. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful apprentice. Amberkit purred with pride, while her brother and sister gave her envious looks. "Now stay out of trouble. As for the mouse…go ahead and eat it for your afternoon snack." Rushingwater padded away toward the medicine cat's den.

"Wonder why she's headed for Snowstorm's den?" Amberkit asked.

"Who? The medicine cat?" Stealthkit gave a hug yawn as she scratched her ears.

"Duh." Thrashkit answered sarcastically.

"Whatever," sighed Amberkit. She grabbed the plump mouse into her jaws.

"We should give the mouse to Spottedfur. She is excepting kits after all." Thrashkit suggested.

"Why? I'm hungry!" Stealthkit started to complain.

"Don't start that again, Stealthkit," growled Amberkit. "Good idea, bro - I mean Thrashkit. Whatever Spottedfur doesn't finish we can eat."

"Aw, mouse dung." Whined Stealthkit. Thrashkit flicked his ears to their den, the nursery. The cozy location as under the shade of a great oak tree. Next to the three boulders which shielded them, and under the thick roots of the tree is where the milky smell of the nursery came from.

Thrashkit lead the way, until Stealthkit fought to be leader. Amberkit was always right behind them, looking over them. Nothing was going to take her littermates away from her. She sighed, still with the mouse in her mouth.

As soon as they entered, Stealthkit bursted out, "Spottedfur! We bring you a fresh mouse!" Stealthkit really didn't waste anytime getting to the point.

Amberkit placed the mouse in front of Spottedfur. "Oh, wow! It's a fat one, and it smells delicious!" Spottedfur gave an approving smile. "It's nice to already have you doing apprentice duties."

"Duties?" Stealthkit questioned.

"Work, jobs." Thrashkit answered.

"Shush you two. Stop quarrelling, you'll upset the kits!" Amberkit hissed at her siblings. Then the three kits stomachs growled.

Spottedfur laughed. "Alright you three. Why don't you help me eat this mouse, okay?"

"Okay!" They all agreed happily.

After the three kits shared the snack with Spottedfur they rested themselves comfortably outside the den to warm their fur. The day was actually warm and there was light shining through the tall trees.

Amberkit turned one ear to the direction of footsteps heading toward their way. Stealthkit and Thrashkit raised their heads and called, "Hello, Whitespot! Hi, Dewdrops."

The old smoky gray tom smiled and took a seat between Stealthkit and Amberkit. As for Dewdrops, she found a warm spot next to Thrashkit. Amberkit's younger brother made a face as soon Dewdrops sat beside him. She and Stealthkit held in their laughter.

"You kits should hurry up and became apprentices, so you can to apprenice duties. My back has been sore all day and frankly I can't stop itching. Must be ticks," Whitespot said in a jolly tone.

"Lucky I'm still young enough to look after this old guy," Dewdrops teased. Stealthkit and Thrashkit giggled.

Amberkit asked, "Can you tell us a story?"

"Yeah! The one about how the sun was swallowed by the sky!" Meowed Stealthkit.

"No, tell us the one about Tigerstar and Firestar!" Retorted Trashkit. The two debated amongst themselves.

Amberkit sighed, "I want to know why we aren't Thunderclan anymore."

Whitespot's wise green gave Amberkit a piercing gaze. She could sense anger and sorrow just from the look the came of his fierce glare. He almost looked as if he was still a young reckless warrior for a moment. Dewdrops tail twitched. "**I guess it's about time I tell you kits about the great separation**." Whitespot cleared his throat before he began. "**You see, Swiftstar had a brother. His name was Crimsonflame. They were really close, and Crimsonflame was the deputy of Flamestar back then. All in one night, the leader mysteriously drowned. So the day after vigil, Crimsonflame was going to the moonpool with Dewdrops to receive his nine lives, but that's when the Rogues came and took him down**.

"**Dewdrops barely got to safety. When she came back to camp, and Swiftclaw - that was the leader's name before - was enraged. He took on five out of the nine rogues without backup. He was too fast for any of them to lay a paw on him. All the blood spilled on him wasn't his. That night, instead of his brother receiving the nine lives it was Swiftclaw.**

"**After the gallant fight that sent the rogues away, the clan unanimously chose him to become the next leader. But the death for his brother crushed him. He wasn't thinking straight when he chose Rumblebelly as deputy. That's when the clever conspiracy sprang into action.**

"**Two days after Rumblebelly became deputy, he brought in so many rogues into Thunderclan camp. The whole clan shivered with fear. We were clearly out numbered.**" Rage ran like a storm in Whitespot's eyes, like he was remembering a terrifying memory.

"Then what happened," Stealthkit and Thrashkit implored to know what happened next. Amberkit knew how they felt, her own belly churned with anticipation.

"Hush, let Whitespot continue," hissed Dewdrops.

"**It was a night of great bloodshed. We lost several warriors that night, and Swiftstar managed to fend off all the dozens of rogues while the rest of his clan ran for uncharted territory. I know, I lost two of my littermates that day**, " Whitespot sounded wistful. He inhaled slowly and continued, "**After Swiftstar took as many lives from the rogues as he could he began to aim for Rumblebelly. The rogues didn't dare to face our leader's smoldering wrath. Each blow Swiftstar gave Rumblebelly was filled with pure hatred**.

"**When the so called **_'rogue warriors_**' - that's what Rumblebelly called them - were going to help Rumblebelly, Rainstorm rushed in and took Swiftstar's quick claws. Swiftstar was taken aback for a moment, that's when the all the rogues clawed and bit him to the ground. Snowstorm came to his rescue. Rainstorm pleaded for no cat to hurt her. Snowstorm successfully dragged our leader out of Thunderclan camp**.

"**Our clan left with blood stained pelts and devastated hearts. Dewdrops helped Snowstorm carry Swiftstar's bloody body out of our old territory. He lost his first life bravely, and maybe he would have succeeded if it weren't for a little she-cat**."

The three kits jaws were dropped to the ground. Dewdrops gave a tough smirk, but her eyes where cloudy as if she were witnessing the awful past, too.

"**We fled**," Whitespot kept going, "**Way out of Thunderclan territory. Out of your very own home!**" He snarled, then started coughing badly.

Dewdrops came to his side and helped him get to his feet. "I was worried about this. You kits stay back, I need to take Whitespot to Snowstorm right away.

"We'll do it!" Stealthkit and Thrashkit was already on their feet leading Whitespot away.

Amberkit's mind still lingered to the story. She wondered out loud, "Who's Rainstorm? Is she close with Snowstorm? Wonder why she'd let her go out of all the cats who died?" It was too late when Amberkit realized she was speaking out loud.

Apparently Dewdrops heard every single word. The look in Dewdrops eyes was sharp, but Amberkit could still see the sadness that mixed up in there. "I think that's enough stories for you kit." The grouchy she-cat trotted off to see if Whitespot was okay.

Still questions popped into Amberkits mind. She shook her head and ran after her brother and sister. They both just left the medicine cats den, smiling like there's no tomorrow. " Is Whitespot okay?" Amberkit asked worriedly.

"Snowstorm said he will be. She's a great medicine cat, and our clan is grateful to have her as our medicine cat!" Stealthkit beamed.

"You said it! And Swiftstar is amazing! He took off all those cats to save his Clan!" Thrashkit added.

"You guys don't you think - ," Amberkit was cut off by the warriors coming out of their dens - which she just noticed they were standing in front of - and making a large circle around the great boulder.

"Hey, Swiftstar is talking on top of the big rock!" Stealthkit meowed.

"Don't you know anything! He's probably telling the Clan to gather because he has something to tell us!" Trashkit was being a smarty-tail.

Thunderpaw and her mentor Ashcloud passed by, they headed toward the rounded cats. Amberkit caught up to the pale ginger she-cat apprentice and asked, "What's going on?"

"Swiftstar's going to -," Thunderpaw began, but Ashcloud silenced her with a brief growl. Amber stopped and looked for her brother and sister. They were already taking their seats next to Spottedfur and Snowstorm. Amberkit had no option, but to follow.

"There you are, Amberkit. Just in time," Spottedfur purred as she took her seat between Stealthkit and Thrashkit. Amberkit gave a sideways glance to the pretty pure white she cat, who had not taken her eyes off the leader once the whole time.

"It is time for CloudClan to introduce the new apprentices," Swiftstar was saying, "They are six moons old and are ready to be apprenticed." The small but mighty leader's piercing blue eyes gazed proudly down at his clan. "First off, Amberkit. Please step up."

Amberkit wasn't excepting this at all, but she took confident strides to the center. Trying to hold her breath, but remembering to also breathe. She could feel the Clan cats stares burn into her pelt. Uncertainty turned into excitement as soon as Swiftstar began her ceremony.

"By naming apprentices, we show that CloudClan will survive and remain strong. Amberkit, from now on you will be known as Amberpaw…. Graywhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Amberkit's mentor." So soon as Swiftstar ended his sentence, a dark gray tabby tom stepped out of the crowd and stood in before Amberpaw.

He whispered, "touch your nose to mine." Amberpaw didn't hesitate for a second, she did as he said and gave a light touch to his nose, and he licked her ear.

"May Starclan help you guide your way in training to become a proud warrior," finished Swiftstar. Graywhisker and Amberpaw nodded their heads and took their place once more in the crowd.

Amberpaw never felt the new rush before, but she liked it. The clan cats cheered, "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!

When she sat back down, Graywhisker said, "Great job, Amberpaw." She liked him already. Amber paw gave her thanks and watched her littermates take their apprentice names.

Stealthkit was up next, and she was as cocky as ever with her tail straight up, good thing her nose wasn't any higher or else she wouldn't be able to see her own mentor. "Stealthkit, from now on you will be known as Stealthpaw…. Redfur, you are ready for another apprentice. Let your knowledge flow into this young one as well. Redfur, you will be Stealthpaw's mentor."

The dark ginger she-cat coolly took her place. Amberpaw could see Stealthpaw a little intimated by her new mentor, but held her breath and touched her nose to Redfur's.

"Stealthpaw! Stealthpaw!" The cats cried.

Finally Thrashpaw shakily took the spolight. He stared at the leader with big amber eyes. "Thrashkit, from now on you will be known as Thrashpaw….Skyflower, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Thrashpaw." Swiftstar went on, "My StarClan guide you all, and may the knowledge of your mentors lead you to the path of your own destiny." Thrashpaw touched noses with Skyflower. And the crowd roared, "Thrashpaw, Stealthpaw, Amberpaw!"


	3. Apprentice Duties

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

**_Marcelle's Version_**

**_Character Descriptions for this Chapter_**[updated]

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stealthpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fastpaw**

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice: Thrashpaw**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Fastpaw - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

**Amberpaw** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthpaw - **sleek long-limbed silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw**- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and stripes; amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Stealthpaw woke up by giving her fur a good shake_**. The moment her eyes and mind adjusted to her surroundings she found herself in the Apprentice's den. The den was smaller than the Nursery and a bit drafty. It was under the hollow log of an old fallen tree just beside the Elder's den. The Elder's den was under the roots of another big oak, but it was way crowded below.

The newly apprenticed silver tabby she-cat could smell the fresh morning dew and the crazy smelly Elder's den nearby. She noticed that most of the apprentices were off on dawn patrol, and the only cats who were left were Streampaw and Thrashpaw.

Sleathpaw lightly tiptoed out of the hollow log, careful not to wake the others. She let out a puff of air, relieved to make it out of the den without disturbing her den mates. Moments after Stealthpaw's breath of relief, Redfur comes trotting towards her with determined strides. The ginger she-cat's tail as up high and her eyes were as bright as the sun above.

"Morning, Redfur." Stealthpaw said a little startled. She held her breath, _my first day as an apprentice!_

"Well, shall we start the beautiful morning off by cleaning all the dens and changing every cats' bedding. Especially the elders, the moss is so stinky that I can smell it all the way from the border." Redfur replied and made a face after the comment about the Elders den, but other then that she meant business. "Finish by sun-high, then maybe I'll consider taking you out for hunting. If you're lucky, I might let you join a battle session with the other apprentices."

Stealthpaw didn't like the fact about cleaning out every single one of Cloudclan's beddings, but joining a fighting session on the first day sounded terrific. "Can Trashpaw help?"

Redfur tilted her broad head quizzically, thought about it then replied, "No, but Streampaw may. I don't want you goofing off with your kid brother. After all, when you become warrior you can't always depend on others." Redfur sounded like she was thinking about someone else when she mentioned the advice to Stealthpaw. It made her wonder some.

With that, Redfur padded off to her deputy duties. When Redfur was out of sight, Stealthpaw stuck out her tongue and said in a squeaky voice, "Bossy fur ball."

"You shouldn't say that to the deputy," said a voice from behind. Stealthpaw turned around to see Streampaw stretching herself awake. The pretty she-cat was notably taller than she.

"I didn't say it to her face, I said it to her big a-," Streampaw cut off Stealthpaw with a protesting hiss.

"Don't let the warriors hear you use such language! It's impolite! They'll claw your pretty little fur off if they'd heard you! Oh, and technically you did say it to her face." Streampaw was saying in a I'm-warning-you tone of voice.

Stealthpaw flushed out all her nerves, relaxing the stressed fur on her back. "Fine."

Streampaw smiled, "Good. Now, I couldn't help overhearing you asking Redfur for some assistance on your first apprentice duty. Frankly I'd rather pass the idea of cleaning out all those beddings doesn't sound very fun, but since you're new….I'll help, just let me go ask my mentor, Brackentail." The pretty she-cat gave one last friendly smile then hurried off to ask her mentor.

Stealthpaw pricked her ears towards the Elder's den, a yucky aroma came from it. She wrinkled her nose to the nasty sent and squeaked, "Guess you have to start somewhere."

She gave a small sneeze when she stepped foot inside the Elder's den. Fortunately, the medicine cat's den was right beside the Elder's den. A strong smell of herbs covered for the old smell of the Elder's. The medicine cat's den was in the big oak's hollow trunk, which held more than enough room for storing herbs.

"Hello, Stealthpaw." Whitespot rasped.

"Morning, Whitespot. You feeling better?"

"Managing." Whitespot struggled a smile.

"Glad to hear it," replied Stealthpaw.

"About time someone cleans out our bedding." Grumpy Dewdrops interrupted the conversation.

Stealthpaw wasn't in the mood to deal with Dewdrops, but Streampaw came into her rescue.

"Greetings, Whitespot, Dewdrops. Brackentail ordered me to help out Stealth clean out all the dens. It is her first apprentice duty after all." Streampaw gave a cheesy smile.

"Redfur mentioned you'd be cleaning out the elders den," commented Whitespot. "That's mighty tough first apprentice duty, Stealthpaw. Sure you two can handle it?"

"Yes, sir." Stealthpaw and Streampaw replied together.

The elders purred, "Good." So the apprentices started picking up the old smelly moss. Their tails drooped, but at least they had each other.

"Oh, and while your at it, I have a tick that's been irritating me all week. Please see that you remove it." Dewdrops insisted.

Both apprentices sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrashpaw awoke with a start, the chilly air wasn't at all comforting. He raised his head and yawned widely. "Where's everybody?" Thrashpaw pouted, sounding like a wailing kit calling for his mother.

He sucked it up and lifted himself onto his paws. He was an apprentice now, and he couldn't rely on his sisters for any help. From now on he was in charge of his own decisions. But being the youngest had it's disadvantages, and being leader was one of them.

Thrashpaw gave long stretch before heading out into the camp. As so as he got out his sensitive nose opened up to many different scents. As he gazed up at the sky the sun was already half way to sun-high. _How long was I asleep?_ His stomach grumbled. That's when he remembered the Warrior Code. _The clan eats first, _Thrashpaw told himself.

The young gray tom walked toward the Warriors den, hoping to find his mentor. Instead of finding Skyflower, he ran into Stealthpaw and Streampaw cleaning the moss bedding in the Warrior's den.

"Where's, Skyflower?" Trashpaw asked.

Stealthpaw's tail sprang all the way up when she heard his meow. "You're finally up, Thrashpaw!" Stealthpaw ran to touch noses with her brother. Thrashpaw felt embarrassed to have been a lousy apprentice on the first day.

"What, no hi for me?" Streampaw said playfully before picking up some moss.

Thrashpaw lashed his tail, "Hi, Streampaw."

"I think Skyflower's out in Snowstorm's den," Streampaw tried to say, but the words came out muffled because her mouth was already full of moss.

Thrashpaw nodded thanks, and said a curt bye to his sister. He left the Warrior's den dashing across to the medicine cat's den. The smell of herbs hit Thrashpaw's nose like a thorn. He arrived shortly. The first cat he laid eyes upon was the beautiful pure white she-cat who turned to look at him. He could feel his checks flush.

Snowstorm's icy-blue eyes were like pools of sparkling starlight. She gave him an aloof gaze and said, "Glad you're here, Thrashpaw. I need you to do something for me."

Almost instantly, Thrashpaw stuttered a reply, "W-what is it Snowstorm?" His ears could hear the blood rushing through them, and his heart couldn't stop beating fast skips. He never felt this way before. It bothered him, and he could of sworn that there were butterflies in his tummy.

Trying to invert his eyes, he looked behind the pretty medicine cat to find cats coughing badly. Among them were Rushingwater and his mentor, Skyflower.

Skyflower stopped coughing for just a moment to catch Thrashpaw's eyes. The light brown tabby she-cat strained a weak meow, "Sorry, Thrashpaw. Snowstorm insisted I stay so I don't infect the others." Skyflower started coughing and weezing, and Thrashpaw found it hard to even look at his mentor or sick mother.

"Stay back." Snowstorm said firmly. He took a few steps back and tore his eyes away from the sick cats, and force himself to look back to the white she-cat. His heart started speeding up again. "You may catch the green cough, too." Snowstorm said a little gentler.

Thrashpaw tried to speak, "W-what can I do?"

"I need you to find me some tansy and watermint. You can ask Fastpaw to help you . He knows where the herbs are located in this territory." She gave Thrashpaw a big leaf to carry the herbs in. "And hurry."

With a curt nod. The feeling he got from seeing Snowstorm gave him the determination he never expected. Thrashpaw sniffed out the return of dawn patrol. Loneflame and Fastpaw were the first to arrive. Followed by Thunderpaw, Ashcloud, Graywhisker, and Amberpaw.

There was no time to stop and greet his sister. "Fastpaw! Come with me to gather herbs! Snowstorm's orders!" Thrashpaw meowed to the older apprentice. Fastpaw was a little surprised, but waited until his mentor gave him permission. Loneflame gave Fastpaw a brief nod and headed to settle other matters.

"Let's go." Fastpaw said, bursting off with incredible speed and Thrashpaw rushing behind him trying to catch up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amberpaw was exhausted after the morning's dawn patrol, but the apprentice's duties didn't end there. On the way back from patrol, Amberpaw had caught two mice and one fat magpie. Which she'd already given to the clan cats who needed to eat before her.

"Have you given the elders some fresh kill?" Graywhisker asked.

"Yes, sir." Amberpaw replied, followed by a long yawn.

"How about the Nursery?"

"Check.

"Medicine cat?"

"It's all good."

Graywhisker seemed contented, "Then you can go ahead and get some fresh kill for yourself." His voice full of approval.

"Will you join me?" Amberpaw asked eagerly. Graywhisker had taught her how to keep low and upwind when stalking prey. He was a good mentor, and she thought he needed some slack.

The gray tom's pale blue eyes looked at her sincerely, "If you want." Amberpaw nodded her head in response. This was her chance to ask him questions about this mysterious Rainstorm she-cat. And why Dewdrops refused to answer who Rainstorm was? Also why she would give up the position of medicine cat when she was still so young.

Amberpaw grabbed a skinny looking squirrel to share with Graywhisker. The gray tom picked a sunny spot in the clearing of the camp, which was pretty much the center of Cloudclan. She sat by him, and Graywhisker took the first bite.

Amberpaw attempted her first attack. "So why aren't you and your sister, Snowstorm very close?" She tried approaching this carefully.

Graywhisker's eyes, ears, and tail dropped as soon as Amberpaw asked the question. Amberpaw thought her mentor might have choked, but he made a face that reminded her a lot like her brother, Thrashpaw. He chewed slowly, swallowed, then answered quietly, "**Back when the Cloudclan was still Thunderclan, Snowstorm and Rainstorm were inseparable. They did everything together. So when it came to the apprentice ceremony, Snowstorm decided that she wanted to serve the clan by becoming the future medicine cat. But knowing Rainstorm, she couldn't let her sister be medicine cat without her. Rainstorm begged Flamestar and Dewdrops to take them both as medicine cat apprentices**.

"**Of course, Flamestar thought it was a ridiculous idea. Dewdrops, on the other hand, didn't disagree to the idea of training two medicine cat apprentices. In the end, the whole clan knew that there couldn't be three medicine cats**."

"Who's Rainstorm?" Amberpaw couldn't help, but ask.

"Rainstorm," Graywhisker sighed, "was my other older sister. The middle kit, and Snowstorm's best friend. She was the troublemaker, alright."

"Oh." Amberpaw thought she sounded like a moron.

"So both my sisters worked very hard as medicine cat apprentices. Dewdrops was very proud of them. They did everything together." The tom took another bite, and so did Amberpaw.

"Two medicine cat apprentices, wow." Amberpaw commented in awe.

Graywhisker continued, "**Dewdrops was fully confident that they both were wonderful medicine cats, and decided to retire early. Although, soon after our warrior ceremony, Rumblebelly took matter into his own paws**.

"**Rumblebelly's plan was to have Rainstorm be _his _medicine cat." Graywhisker growled between words. "Rainstorm risked her life to protect those rogues, and her so called mate, Rumblebelly. You see, ever since we were little kits she always had a crush for Rumblebelly. And Rumblebelly used her! She only became medicine cat for _him_! So when she successfully drove his own clan out, he'd still have a cat with knowledge of how to use herbs. Can't believe my sister was a traitor the whole** **time!**"

Amberpaw felt deep sadness for her mentor. She was starting to regret ever asking. "Why would she do that?" She was pushing him to give a little more information she so dearly wanted to know.

He looked at her with his pain filled blue eyes, "Love makes you do crazy things."

"No way! How could she - Rumblebelly and her?"

"Oh, foolish sister of mine. Snowstorm suspected her obsessive longing since the beginning, so she never forgave Rainstorm for betraying us, and the clan. And since the battle, we're the only kin she has left." There was silence for a few heartbeats, and soon Amberpaw lost her appetite.

"I'm sorry, Graywhisker."

"It's okay," Graywhisker shrugged off the dread and gave her a weak grin. "Nice work today. Tomorrow will go to the training meadow and practice some moves." He left Amberpaw with the half eaten fresh kill, and still she wished to know more. Her thirst for knowledge was never ending.

After she finished her meal, she spotted her brother rushing through the entrance with herbs in his mouth. _Wonder what's going through his mind?_

Stealthpaw's body was sore all over after repeatedly making beds for all the warriors. She was so thankful that her new friend Streampaw was her to help her, or else she wouldn't have finished by sun-high.

The two tired apprentices rested just outside the medicine cat's den. Snowstorm gave them some crushed herbs to soothe their aching muscles. The sound of paws running toward them made Stealthpaw to open her eyes. She could already make out the sent of her returning brother. Streampaw flickered her ears looked toward the camp entrance.

Stealthpaw had forgotten her manners for a second. "Thanks for helping me toady, Streampaw." The silver she-cat bended her head in gratitude to the pretty black and white she-cat. Streampaw looked flattered.

"You're welcome, Stealthpaw. Anytime, but you owe me one." Streampaw grinned and gave Stealthpaw a wink.

Two cats entered the camp with lightning speed. Thrashpaw came hurdling in with the herbs, and Fastpaw right on his heels.

"Thrashpaw is fast." Streampaw said in astonishment. "Fastpaw looks like he's having a hard time catching up with your brother."

"Yeah, I bet there was like, a fox chasing them," Stealthpaw gave an obnoxious laugh.

"No. Fastpaw is faster then all the warriors, except his father. Can't believe Thrashpaw is beating him!" Streampaw sounded amazed.

"Whatever," Stealthpaw rolled her eyes.

In seconds, Thrashpaw stood before them. He huffed, "Got the tansy and water mint."

Fastpaw came second, but he was less winded, "What's your hurry? This guy surprised me by his surefooted speed alright."

"Snowstorm, I have the herbs!" Thrashpaw called. The pure white she-cat beauty came padding out of the cave, her eyes a brilliant light blue. Thrashpaw's face redden a bit, and his breathing didn't slow. Stealthpaw was getting worried.

"Bless your heart, Thrashpaw." Snowstorm praised and gave him a quick passionate lick to the ear. Then took the herbs and went back to her job. Which left Thrashpaw holding his breath.

Stealthpaw gave her brother a firm shake. "Hey lover boy, what's up? Hello? Earth to Thrashpaw?"

"Huh?" Thrashpaw shook his dizzy head.

"You were getting me concerned there for a second." Stealthpaw said, her tail wagging calmly from side to side.

Amberpaw came from behind them in quiet, collected paw steps. "Hello Stealthpaw, Thrashpaw….What's wrong with him?" Amberpaw asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing really, Thrashpaw just saved several cats lives!" Stealthpaw smirked.

"There are sick cats? I should have known! I thought I smelled sickness in the air. Are you two alright?" Amberpaw sniffed both of them and inspected every part of their body. "You seem alright." Then she looked at her brother's face. "But you, Thrashpaw, you look sick. You sure you're okay?"

"Sure I am," muttered Thrashpaw.

"No. He's definitely sick, Amberpaw." Stealthpaw teased.

"No I'm not!" Thrashpaw retorted.

"Course you are! You're love sick, duh." Stealthpaw stressed out the word love. Amberpaw just stared closely at her brother.

"You know she's medicine cat right?" Amberpaw asked skeptically.

"I know, I know." Thrashpaw answered stubbornly.

"Good. I don't want my kid brother messing with forbidden love, now do I?" Amberpaw told him roughly. And Thrashpaw's heart was torn in two directions. He just laughed at the confusion.


	4. Sharpening them Claws

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

**_Marcelle's Version_**

**_Character Descriptions for this Chapter  
_**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stealthpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fastpaw**

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice: Thrashpaw**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Fastpaw - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

**Amberpaw** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthpaw - **sleek long-limbed silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw **- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and stripes; amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The night before it rained a little, making the**_ campgrounds moist and muddy. A drop of water splashed into Thrashpaw's sensitive nose. He gave a small sneeze and opened his sleepy filled amber eyes.

"What a weird dream." Thrashpaw said softly. The gray apprentice glanced around the hollow log. Every apprentice was still sound asleep. He tried to go back to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. Beside him was his sister, Stealthpaw breathing calmly. Thrashpaw shifted slowly, careful not to wake his sister. He quickly stepped out of the Apprentice's den and looked to see if any cat was awake yet.

The sky was still quite dark, and Thrashpaw could hear the echoing hoots of the night owl. "Must be close to dawn." Thrashpaw guessed. He padded to the Warriors den, which is located under thick brambles and brushes near the Nursery.

Thrashpaw curiously took a peek, and only Tawnyheart was left sleeping. He backed up, mistakenly stepped on a twig. The tortoiseshell she-cat's amber eyes opened up in a blink of an eye.

"What's wrong young apprentice? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Tawnyheart said in a low bellicosity growl.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," answered Thrashpaw. His ears burned with embarrassment.

Tawnyheart lifted her head slowly, and her tail lashed side to side, "What do I look like to you? Your mother? For Starclan's sake, you're an apprentice now!"

She sounded just like his mother. His fur fluffed up and he retorted, "Sorry for bothering you, but I was expecting to find my mentor, Skyflower here." Thrashpaw tried to keep his volume low.

The warrior she-cat smiled mockingly, "No need to claw my fur off. Hmm, I like your spirit young, Thrashpaw." Tawnyheart got up onto all four paws and stretched. "The other warriors are probably still on Night patrol, and the rest must still be recovering from green cough. Say, you're not the apprentice who brought back those herbs to help save the sick cats are you?"

"Yeah, I brought Snowstorm the herbs she requested." Thrashpaw regained his composer.

"Thank you for that little guy. I think Skyflower is still resting in the medicine cat's den. You should find her there."

"Thanks, Tawnyheart." Thrashpaw nodded to her.

"Now, since you already disturbed my beauty sleep I guess I'll go with you. If you don't mind?" The she-cat walked up by his side.

"Whatever," smirked Thrashpaw. The two started walking to the medicine cat's den.

"Ha, don't get too cocky kid." Tawnyheart flashed her tail across his shoulders. The gray apprentice smiled.

When they arrived to the medicine cats den, Snowstorm was wide awake and sorting out herbs. "Tawnyheart, Thrashpaw, is there a problem?"

As soon as the pretty white she-cat meowed Thrashpaw could hear the mysterious music play. The problem was his heart needed a check up. "Is Skyflower feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks to you. She should be well enough to go back her warrior duties today." Snowstorm turned her head to make sure Skyflower was still asleep before she whispered to Thrashpaw, "Make sure she doesn't work her tail off for a few days. I want her to make a full recovery, okay?"

Thrashpaw blushed when Snowstorm's breath tickled his ears when as told him. He nodded in reply, too shy to make a meow.

Tawnyheart shook her fur. The tortoiseshell she-cat asked brightly, "Should I mentor, Thrashpaw for today then?"

Snowstorm looked at the cheerful she-cat then to Thrashpaw. "Sure. I'll tell Skyflower that Tawnyheart is in charge of you until tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Thrashpaw?"

"It's all good with me," Thrashpaw gave the two she-cats a charming grin. Snowstorm returned his grin with one of her gorgeous smiles. Tawnyflower started padding out of the den when suddenly Loneflame comes in.

The big ginger and white tom butted in as silent as a hawk. "How's Skyflower?" Thrashpaw could tell he was trying to hide his concern.

"She'll be well enough to go back to her duties today, but right now I'm assigning Tawnyheart with taking care of her apprentice, Thrashpaw.

"Can I see her?" Loneflame asked.

"Only if you don't wake the others up." Snowstorm approved.

Thrashpaw knew that Loneflame was Skyflower's older brother, and decided that he and Tawnyheart should be on their way. "Look's like night patrol just returned."

"You're right, Thrashpaw. Let's talk with Redfur and see if she needs anyone for dawn patrol." Tawnyheart suggested, and made it first out of the den. Thrashpaw gave his goodbye to the pretty white she-cat. Snowstorm wished him good luck, and his heart soared.

The two headed toward the clearing were a number of cats gathered around. Among them was the clan deputy, Redfur. Tawnyheart shoved her way through to ask, "Can Thrashpaw and I join dawn patrol?"

The ginger she-cat asked, "Is Skyflower still sick?"

"Yes, and Snowstorm put me in charge of this little guy until she is well enough to continue to mentor him." Tawnyheart put on a cheerful act and pointed her tail to him.

"Alright then." Redfur inhaled, making her look twice her size. She gazed at the gathered warriors with her bright green eyes that glowed in the moonlight. "Dawn patrol will be led by Ashcloud, and joining her will be, Tawnyheart, and Brackentail. If anything happens, report back to camp at once. Understood?"

The warriors meowed, "Understood."

The gray apprentice's heart filled with apprehension about going on dawn patrol. He felt frozen as the others started out the camp entrance.

"You okay there, Thrashpaw, buddy? You kind of look constipated." A familiar voice cracked a joke and bubbled into laughter.

Thrashpaw turned his head to see a black and white tail flash in front of him. "Fastpaw! What you doing up?"

"Well, I couldn't get much sleep because of all the racket you were making in your sleep." The tall apprentice sighed sarcastically.

"I'm coming, too!" Called another voice from behind. Thrashpaw and Fastpaw both glanced behind to see Thunderpaw rushing to catch up.

The pale ginger apprentice smiled when she caught up. Fastpaw meowed, "Good to have you on board, Thunderpaw."

"Well, what we waiting for? Let's go!" Thunderpaw ran after her mentor, with Fastpaw taking lead and Thrashpaw right behind them.

The first time Thrashpaw stepped foot into Cloudclan territory was a moment he'll never forget. The forest was a little rocky, but the trees were wider apart to see the whole night sky. Stars stretched out far as the eye could see. Thrashpaw breathed in the full sent of the forest. Scents flooded into his nose, "Wow. There's so much to smell."

"Oh, right. This is your first time out in the forest, isn't it?" Tawnyheart asked.

"Yeah, and it's amazing," cooed Thrashpaw.

"Taking it all in, Thrashpaw?" Thunderpaw questioned. Thrashpaw never really spoken with the pale ginger tabby she-cat before.

"Yeah. Hey, aren't you Streampaw's littermate?"

"Yup, her older sister. Got that?" Thunderpaw smirked.

Fastpaw dropped back to make a comment, "Tawnyheart, do you mind if I show Thrashpaw how to hunt?"

"Like you can do better than Tawnyheart, Fastpaw." Snorted Thunderpaw.

Tawnyheart shushed them both, "Stop it, both of you. If you were any louder you'd scare off all the prey." Fastpaw and Thunderpaw glared at one another.

"Go ahead and demonstrate how we hunt to, Thrashpaw, Fastpaw." Ashcloud meowed. Both Tawnyheart and Brackentail went on ahead. Ashcloud sat down with Thunderpaw while they watched Fastpaw stay upwind and sniffed.

The black and white apprentice got a scent and crouched down, keeping his tail low to the ground. He stalked slowly through the tall grass. He was very stealthy not to make a sound, despite the rocky ground below him. For a moment Fastpaw placed weight into his back legs before springing into the air with great height and speed. He snapped the bird's wings with a quick swipe of his fangs.

"Good catch," Commented Thunderpaw in a snobbish way.

"Excellent, Fastpaw. Now Thrashpaw, did you understand how to do it?" Ashcloud sounded pleased with Fastpaw's performance. Thrashpaw was still unsure if could follow up Fastpaw's catching act.

"After you catch yourself a little something something, we bury it into the ground and pick it up later when we head back into camp. Let's see you try, buddy. But remember to stay upwind, okay?" Fastpaw tried giving him encouraging words, after he buried the mouse.

Thrashpaw gave a curt nod and lifted his nose to the air. He picked up a recent scent of a shrew. He flickered his ears to the direction near a pile of dead leaves. He made sure he was upwind before getting into hunters position the way Fastpaw did. He mimicked every move carefully. The shrew was moseying along, not knowing that it was just about to face death. The gray apprentice shifted his weight into his back heels, storing potential energy. In less then a second, the energy was released as he sprang into the air. His amber eyes locked onto the shrew. With both paws he clawed at the shrew, killing it with one blow.

"That was brilliant, Thrashpaw!" Ashcloud praised.

"I'll say," Fastpaw agreed.

Thunderpaw grinned, "Not bad for a first timer."

Thrashpaw was warmed by the kind words, and his confidence level heightened. "Thanks. It's a real rush."

Ashcloud nodded. "Let's catch up with Tawyheart and Brackentail."

"Whoever catches the most prey doesn't have to take out Whitespot's tick!" Fastpaw boosted and ran to the lead once more.

"That's not going to be me," Thunderpaw said directly to Thrashpaw. The pale ginger tabby's green eyes glittered with mischief, and she bounded off into the forest.

Thrashpaw surely didn't want to be beaten by a couple of overconfident apprentices. He raced off after them, hoping to track down some prey.

When the patrol met by moon falls, which was located west of the Cloudclan territory, they checked on what they had caught. Tawnyheart and Brackentail marked the borders while they hunted, and still managed to catch two mice and one sparrow. Ashcloud was the best hunter in the clan and caught three mice and two blackbirds. Thunderpaw was able to catch one mouse and one magpie, and Fastpaw caught one rabbit. Then the moment of truth. Thrashpaw dug up his killings. He'd accomplished to catch one mouse and his first shrew.

All of the apprentices had caught at least two each. "Well, I'm not going to get the tick off Whitespot's back," complained Thunderpaw.

"Hey, I caught a rabbit! That should count for two catches." Protested Fastpaw.

Thrashpaw remained silent, he thought he could have done much better. Tawnyheart placed her tail on his shoulders, "That's great catches for your first time Thrashpaw. The clan will eat well today." Her words made him feel better.

"I suppose I'll take the tick off Whitespots fur." Thrashpaw offered. Quarreling was pointless anyway.

Thunderpaw and Fastpaw looked at him. "No, little buddy, I'll help." Fastpaw insisted.

"No you annoying fur ball, I'll help him." Thunderpaw gave a teasing growl.

"Thanks you guys." Thrashpaw sniffed. Thunderpaw and Fastpaw smiled.

Ashcloud purred, while Tawnyheart and Brackentail meowed in laughter. By now the sun was peeking into sight, and dawn really begun. The patrol headed back to camp.

When they got back they placed the fresh kill into the fresh kill pile. Ashcloud ordered Thunderpaw to help Fastpaw and Thrashpaw with the tick picking duty, which was worst then cleaning out dens.

The sun was just barely over the horizon, the first sign of daybreak. Thrashpaw rolled in the soft grass of the campgrounds. "Oh sweet clearing, I missed you."

Fastpaw snorted a laugh, but Thunderpaw snorted a humph. "Lighten up, Thunderpaw. If you can't stop them, join them." Fastpaw giggled and rolled tiredly into the grass beside Thrashpaw.

The pale ginger tabby she-cat meowed, "You two are such kits."

"And you're as grouchy as an elder with two ticks." Thrashpaw countered playfully.

"Watch it! You're still new here, Thrashpaw." Thunderpaw gave a warning suppressed snarl.

"Bite me," Thrashpaw taunted the she-cat. And in flash Thunderpaw pounced onto Thrashpaw. She was a bit heavier then he, and he tried to shift to take top. They wallowed together in the grass, but instead of having a growling fit, they were giggling.

"Who's the kits now?" Fastpaw hooted as he watched the two roll about. Thunderpaw stopped the play fight by pinning Thrashpaw to the ground with her two front paws, "Gotcha, I win." She looked at him with passion filled bright green eyes, but the she-cat got off him faster then Thrashpaw realized what happened.

"Thunderpaw, I might be mistaken, but I think you like Thrashpaw." Fastpaw teased.

Thunderpaw flashed her white teeth to the black and white tom. "Never! He still has lots to learn."

"I'll beat you one of these days," Thrashpaw answered as soon as he got up and regained balance. Thunderpaw gave him a unreadable look. He smiled at her. The pale ginger she-cat smiled back, then smirked and walked towards the Elder's den.

"Guess we have to get back to our next duty," Fastpaw stuck out his tongue to Thunderpaw when she wasn't looking.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Asked Thrashpaw slowly walking to the Elder's den.

"Actually, she's very shy and doesn't talk much. She must really like you." Fastpaw replied thoughtfully. Thrashpaw nodded, but he still wondered about that fine pale ginger tabby she-cat.

Fastpaw and Thrashpaw entered the smelly Elder's den it find Thunderpaw holding mouse bile to Whitespot's back. "What took you two so long? Fastpaw, I thought you were the fastest cat in clan, guess I was wrong." Thunderpaw nagged.

"You just keep talking, Thunderpaw." Fastpaw tried to keep his cool. Thrashpaw offered to help her. She shrugged and gave him some of the foul fluid.

"Now don't eat, sniff, or rub this stuff anywhere except your paws." Thunderpaw said.

"What is this stuff?" Thrashpaw asked, totally disgusted by the stench.

"It's mouse bile," Fastpaw answered before Thunderpaw could reply.

Whitespot smiled happily. "I think it's gone. Oh, what a relief! That tick has been bothering me the whole day."

"You're welcome." Thunderpaw purred. Thrashpaw nodded to Whitespot. Fastpaw and Thrashpaw were the first out of the den.

"Mouse dung, that smell is putrid!" Fussed Fastpaw.

"Let's go wash our hands at the stream." Thunderpaw told Thrashpaw.

"Alright." Thrashpaw said.

"You two can go without me. I bet Loneflame is excepting me already." Fastpaw hurried off to the Warrior's den. Leaving Thunderpaw and Thrashpaw all alone.

"Shall we go?" Thunderpaw asked shyly.

"Yeah." Agreed Thrashpaw.

Before the two went out to wash their paws, Thrashpaw saw Stealthpaw running towards them. "Hey, Thrashpaw! Thunderpaw! You guys going out?" The silver tabby she-cat called.

"Yeah. Isn't Redfur going to be worried where you are?" Thunderpaw said rudely.

Stealthpaw glared at her for a moment before saying, "I already did all my duties by feeding the whole camp. So Redfur told me to meet her at the sandy training field by the stream. Wherever that is."

"Have you even been outside of camp?" Thunderpaw huffed.

"I did, for your information!" Stealthpaw gave a big humph.

"That's where warriors practice battle skills! Lucky fur ball," Thrashpaw purred. Stealthpaw smiled at her brother.

"Awesome! I can't wait." Stealthpaw beamed. Tawnyheart come padding to them. _Now what?_ Thrashpaw thought.

"Thrashpaw, Thunderpaw, Ashcloud and I will be waiting for you at the training field in a while. Be sure you're there, okay?" The tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"We were just headed there." Thunderpaw meowed.

"Great, see you then." Tawnyheart gave a quick lick to Thunderpaw's ears.

"Ugh." Thunderpaw shook it off.

"Can't a mother give her daughter some praise?" Tawnyheart teased.

"Tawnyheart, I'm not a kit anymore thank you very much." Thunderpaw protested.

"They grow up so fast," sighed Tawnyheart as she trotted off.

Stealthpaw was holding her laughter, "Wow, Thunderpaw, didn't know Tawnyheart was your mother."

"Yeah, yeah. Big whoop." Thunderpaw growled.

"Come on, let's be on our way." Thrashpaw rolled his eyes and led the way.

He had to deal with the two she-cats arguing all the away to the stream. He splashed both paws into the cool refreshing water first. He let out some air, then flickered his ear to the right. Thunderpaw was talking instead of arguing with Stealthpaw for the first time the whole trip started.

Overhearing, Thrashpaw heard them speak: "Thunderpaw, what was it like to move homes?" It was Stealthpaw who asked the question.

The pale ginger tabby she-cat sighed. "**I was still a kit then. I really didn't know what was happening, but I can remember yowls and screams of cats all around. The camp shook and blood splattered all over**.

"**My father, Blackstripes, was protecting Tawnyheart, Nightripple, and Rushingwater as they took Fastpaw, me, and my sister, Streampaw to safer grounds. Blackstripes was fighting off several rogues alone, and we knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off all by himself. So Nightripple gallantly jumps beside him and takes on two of the rogues**.

"**Yes, Nightripple was Fastpaw's mother. She was an older warrior, but she fought like a true champion. The two of them gave us enough time to escape battle, and Whitespot lead the way out of Thunderclan territory. He had injured himself the day before and was not fit for battle, but if he could go back in time, I bet you he would fight to save his sister, Nightripple, if he could**.

"**It was a long night, and Fastpaw couldn't stop grieving over his lost mother. When Snowstorm and Dewdrops returned with Swiftstar, the rogues told us to run until we couldn't run no more. So we ran. And ran, until we came to the peaceful forest you know as Cloudclan**."

"You know a lot." Stealthpaw sounded apologetic.

Thrashpaw finished washing the dreadful smell off his paws and said to Thunderpaw, "Sorry about Blackstripes."

"You heard?" Thunderpaw was surprised.

"You okay if I overheard?" Thrashpaw asked gently.

Thunderpaw blushed a little, "Well it was kind of between Stealthpaw and me."

"Aw, Thrashpaw won't tell any other soul, right?" Stealthpaw gave her a lucky-go-lucky grin.

Thunderpaw was still red, "Okay. Well, the training field is this way." The ginger she-cat pricked her ears down the river.

"Let's go." Thrashpaw tired to look into her green eyes. She looked up at him shyly before fleeing his gaze by padding off.

When she got far enough from him, Stealthpaw whispered, "She's weird."

"Your weird," Thrashpaw joked.

"Pa-lease." Retorted Stealthpaw and they ran after her.

Just down the stream was a sandy area, by the flowing river. Redfur was with Loneflame, awaiting for their arrival.

"Good to have you all here." Loneflame meowed curtly. Soon after the three arrived, Ashcloud and Tawnyheart trotted in sight.

"Looks like everyone's here, so let's get started," meowed Redfur. The clan deputy took her place in the center of the sandy field. Above, the sun shone brightly making her dark ginger coat glisten. When every cat sat somewhere around the small field, Redfur called over Loneflame to her side. "Today we will demonstrate two fighting skills. First, the leap-and-hold. This is an exceptional move great for a smaller opponent facing a bigger opponent. Since Loneflame is much larger then I, this move is something to look into.

"Now, watch closely children." Redfur gave a small snarl. Loneflame and her got into battle position. Loneflame came running toward her in great speed, but the ginger she-cat was much faster. When the big tom came at her with a frontal attack, she spun to the side to dodge then twisted onto the warrior's back. The two stopped for a moment, with Redfur still in prefect balance on Loneflame's back. "If this were a real fight, then my claws would have been unsheathed. But since this is training, I expect to see every cat's claws to be withdrawn. Understood?"

All the apprentices nodded. Then a cat came running there way. It was Fastpaw, the black and white apprentice was late as always. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" The warriors hushed him, and he took a seat next to Thrashpaw and Stealthpaw.

Redfur briefly coughed before she continued. "As I was saying, "In this position, your beyond the range of your opponent's paws and great place to inflict serve body wounds." Loneflame was still under her, but never wavered out of place. "But watch out for the counter move, in which is the drop-and-roll technique."

The ginger she-cat gave him the signal to try and roll, but Redfur jumped out of harms way before being crashed under the tom's weight. She huffed, "Try to jump free before you get squashed."

The cats gave her praising meows, and Redfur bowed her head to them. "Alright, partner up with someone and let's see what you can do."

Stealthpaw got off her paws and said excitedly, "Yes! Now we can show them what we're made of!"

"Easy, Stealthpaw." Thrashpaw grinned.

"Hey, Thrashpaw, let's you and me try." Fastpaw challenged the gray apprentice.

Thrashpaw didn't back down on the offer, "You bet."

"Guess that leaves you and I, Stealthpaw." Thunderpaw gave Stealthpaw a wicked smile.

"You're on, Thunderpaw." Stealthpaw flashed Thunderpaw her white teeth. Redfur called over Stealthpaw to the over side of the field. There, Redfur and Ashcloud were waiting to see some brilliant practice fighting.

Tawnyheart comes along beside Loneflame. The ginger and white tom says, "Okay you two, start from some distance. Let Fastpaw be your opponent, Thrashpaw, since he's much bigger than you." Thrashpaw nodded, and Fastpaw and him took their position a few cat lengths away from each other.

"Begin!" Tawnyheart called.

The black and white apprentice attacked first, dashing toward Thrashpaw with incredible power and speed. Before Thrashpaw got a chance to dodge, Fastpaw was already in front of him. The gray apprentice took a blow to the face with Fastpaw's claws sheathed.

"Stop!" Loneflame paused the battle. "Let's see what went wrong with here." Fastpaw helped Thrashpaw up to his paws. His mind still spinning. "Thrashpaw, what's the matter with you? You were just standing there? Aren't you planning to move at all?"

Thrashpaw answered in a small voice, "It just all happened so fast."

"Yup, that's my name! Fastpaw the unstoppable speedster." Fastpaw said cockily. Loneflame smacked his apprentice on the back of his head with his tail.

"This time, try moving just before Fastpaw gets the chance to strike," suggested Tawnyheart. Thrashpaw just kept nodding.

"Let's try it." Fastpaw said with energy. They took their places on the field once more.

"Go!" Loneflame called.

Fastpaw came rushing towards him again. Thrashpaw shifted weight in his paws, and this time before Fastpaw could jab a blow he dodge to the side. Not exactly as graceful as Redfur's movement, but he got the chance to jump onto Fastpaw's back.

It took a moment to gain a steady balance with sheathed claws, but Thrashpaw found his center and bashed Fastpaw a couple of swipes. Fastpaw wiggled beneath him, and Thrashpaw could feel the black and white apprentice getting ready to roll him off. When Fastpaw dropped down, Thrashpaw jumped out of the way before Fastpaw could squeeze the living daylights out of him.

"Good. A little sloppy, but he'll shape up nicely." Loneflame commented.

"Good job, both of you." Tawnyheart agreed.

Fastpaw was puffing as he said, "Not bad, buddy."

"You wanna try?" Thrashpaw asked Fastpaw.

"Nah, he already knows all the moves." Loneflame answered for him. "Though you could have moved more quickly, Fastpaw, so you don't get so much damage. If that were a real fight, you'd have some serious wounds to tend to."

"Yeah, yeah." Fastpaw just went with what his mentor was saying. Loneflame gave him a deadly stared, and Fastpaw just kept smiling.

"Let's do it one more time, then we'll which role." Tawnyheart said. The two apprentices continued with their intense battle practice. After Thrashpaw mastered the moves, Redfur gathered everyone again to demonstrate the next move.

"Here's another helpful move when you are faced up with multiple attackers. It's call partner fighting. When two cats face back to back to fight off their opponents. Claw, kick, bite in one movement. This move can be real trouble for the attackers."

Redfur was now back to back with Ashcloud, as Loneflame and Tawnyheart came circling them. Tawnyheart made the first move, flashing her paws to Redfur. Ashcloud came to Redfur's aid and did a back kick to Tawnyheart's chest. Loneflame leaped up into the air, falling above Ashlcoud. Redfur pushed the tom with her shoulders, so he didn't land on top of the gray she-cat. The four cats did an eye-full demonstration.

When the fight stopped, Redfur said to the apprentice's, "Thrashpaw and Stealthpaw, will be the partners. Fastpaw, Thunderpaw, and Tawnyheart will be your opponents."

Thrashpaw walked up to the center, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His sister took his back. He could feel anticipation burn off her. Fastpaw, Thunderpaw, and Tawnyheart were circling them. The gray apprentice's paws itched while waiting who was going to fight them first.

It was Thunderpaw who set into action first. She went for Thrashpaw with a shoulder shove, but Stealthpaw twisted gracefully to bring both front paws crashing into the pale ginger she-cat's side. Fastpaw was next, bringing his tail to whip Stealthpaw in the face. The silver tabby she-cat braced her self, but Thrashpaw grabbed Fastpaw's tail and threw him into the ground. Tawnyheart came from behind them, and then leaped into the air. Both Stealthpaw and Thrashpaw dodged at the same time and knocked her out with two gabs to the hind legs. All three attackers where down for the count.

"Very nice. You two make an amazing team." Redfur complimented them, which was an honor coming from the clan deputy. Thrashpaw smiled while his sister cheered. Everything was going well until the smell of fresh blood was in the air.

Loneflame and Ashcloud looked in the direction of the forest. Out of the shadows comes Streampaw, covered in blood. Fastpaw and Thunderpaw rush to the bloody she-cat's side. The pretty apprentice collapsed onto the sandy floor.

"What happened?" Redfur asked appalled.

Streampaw weakly replied, "On the border…I was attacked."

"By who?" Fastpaw asked angrily. Thunderpaw was holding back her tears.

"It was…a bunch of young rogues. They said they were from Thunderclan." Streampaw stammered. Everyone was shocked. Were Thunderclan trying to move into Cloudclan already?


	5. Face to Face with the Enemy

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

**_Marcelle's Version_**

**_Character Descriptions for this Chapter  
_**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stealthpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

-

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice:Amberpaw**

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fastpaw**

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice:Thrashpaw**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Fastpaw - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

**Amberpaw** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthpaw - **sleek long-limbed silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw **- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and stripes; amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

--

--

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**_There was restless commotion rummaging in_** Cloudclan camp. News of rogues inside the clan territory had already spread. Fastpaw and Thunderpaw had taken beaten up Streampaw to Snowstorm's den. Swiftstar arranged two groups to go and explore the territory and reset the border makers.

Amberpaw looked around for her litter mates, hoping that they were okay. She had seen how badly, Streampaw was injured. The pretty black and gray she-cat apprentice had been clawed form neck to tail. There had been bite and claw marks all over her body, but the deepest wound was the gash on her right shoulder that hadn't stopped bleeding.

The golden tabby she-cat found Redfur leading one group, and Swiftstar leading the other. She had to chose which group to follow, so she chased after the group with their leader in it.

The small tawny tom was moving quickly and they were taking the mostly forest covered side of their territory. Amberpaw got a chance to analyze who was in the group she was in. Graywhisker was staying behind with Thunderpaw, the elders, the queens, and Snowstorm to protect the camp. She deciphered the colored pelts of Ashcloud and Brackentail. Her heart leaped when she spotted the distinctive tabby coat of her sister, Stealthpaw.

"Stealthpaw, what happened?" Amberpaw ran up to the silver tabby she-cat apprentice.

Stealthpaw gazed at the golden tabby she-cat with her piercing icy-blue eyes. "Our battle training was interrupted by the fresh smell of blood, and the blood spilled was evidently Streampaw's." Amberpaw looked at her sister sincerely. Streampaw was the first friend she'd made when she first became an apprentice.

"I saw Streampaw…she looks really beaten up." Amberpaw said gently.

"I hope she gets better." Streampaw was fighting back a sob.

"Don't worry, Snowstorm can save any cat." Amberpaw really hoped she'd sounded as confident as she thought she did.

The two apprentices walked behind the senior warriors. Their senses alert and eyes scanned the forest around them. Swiftstar and Brackentail marked the boundary was they continued round their territory. They were just about done circling the clan grounds, then suddenly a cat yowled from the distance. It was coming from Redfur's group.

"Let's move," Swiftstar said. The small tom began running so fast, the rest of them tried hard to keep up.

Amberpaw's chest felt like it was about to explode as the screams of cats in the heap of battle roared louder with each stride.

"Thrashpaw and Fastpaw were in that group!" Stealthpaw snarled.

She looked unendurably at her sister. "What!"

"If those rogues pulls out even one strand of hair from our little brother, oh I'll claw their fur off with my own claws. I swear it by Starclan." Stealthpaw was cursing, she had her mother's tongue. But Amberpaw wasn't worried by her sister's words, she was more concerned about her brother.

"We'll attack from upwind!" Swiftstar was telling them. Brackentail and Ashcloud nodded. When the sight of brawling cats came into view, Swiftstar clawed at two Thunderclan rogue warriors at once. Brackentail helped out Tawnyheart, who was being pinned down by two heavier toms. Ashcloud ripped at the sides of a mottlen brown tom who was trying to bite Redfur. The ginger deputy already had her paws full taking on two other cats. Fastpaw and Thrashpaw were partner fighting against four other attackers.

Both Stealthpaw and Amberpaw unsheathed their claws, as they ripped fur on their way to their brother. "Get out of the way, mange infected rogues!" Stealthpaw was growling as fiercely as a member of Tigerclan.

Amberpaw snarled as she pushed a cat who wasn't much older than an apprentice. She could see Fastpaw holding his best to keep away a black she-cat and what looked like, her apprentice. Thrashpaw was rolling around with another small cat, and by the looks of it was getting severely injured.

"We're coming, Thrashpaw!" Stealthpaw called, but a larger young tom pushed her down. "Fox dung!" Stealthpaw spat as she regained control by pinning him down.

"Stealhpaw!" Amberpaw was about to help, but the silver tabby apprentice stopped her.

"Go! Help, Thrashpaw and Fastpaw! I'll deal with this guy." Stealthpaw hissed, then bit the black tom on the neck. The black tom yowled in pain. His blue eyes were fiery, and he used the belly rake counter move on Stealthpaw. The silver tabby she-cat screamed, her underbelly was trickling blood. Amberpaw was about to protest, but Stealthpaw refused, "Go! Now!"

She raced towards Thrashpaw, not looking back to her bleeding sister. _Oh, Starclan…what did we do to ever deserve this?_ Amberpaw jumped to Thrashpaw's side, raking her claws to a rogue's face.

"Amberpaw!" Thrashpaw said out of breath, "Where's Stealthpaw?"

"She can fend for herself!" Amberpaw replied. The two clawed at the enemy with uncountable blows. Fastpaw joined them in taking on the last of them.

In the distance, a tough voice cried, "Retreat!" The rogues fled into the old Thunderclan territory. There was one cat left who stood in the middle of very angry CloudClan warriors.

"This comes as a warning to this pathetic group of cats," The huge black and white tom said harshly. His whole body scattered with battle scars and his claws smelled of blood. "If CloudClan shows its face at the gathering tomorrow night, be warned that ThunderClan will not see to your safe return."

Loneflame was snarling uncontrollably, "You better high tail it out of our territory, or I'll rip that sorry look off your face!" Swiftstar silenced the large ginger and white warrior with the flick of his tail.

"You better go." The leader said calmly, but his blue eyes were icy cold. The rogue warrior stood nose to nose with him.

"I can kill you right here and now," growled the rouge warrior.

"So could I." Swiftstar said in an even tone, and he leveled his eyes to the bigger enemy. Despite the incredible difference in size, the clan leader looked as gallant as one of Lionclan's warriors.

The black and white rogue backed up, and quickly padded in the direction of the fleeing cats. Every CloudClan cat was silent, but Loneflame was the first to speak.

"Why did you let him go?" The ginger and white tom was still furious.

"Because," Swiftstar looked into Loneflame's big blue eyes, "He's not worth it." Loneflame was about to react unsatisfied with Swiftstar's answer, but Redfur held him by the tail. He looked to all the cats, "Is anyone hurt?"

No cat replied. Tawnyheart had a not so deep claw mark from shoulder to tail, and Redfur's ear was half torn and bleeding. Aside from that, every cat just had a couple of scratches.

Amberpaw checked Thrashpaw from head to tail, but there was no serious wounds on him. She sighed in relief, but then she remembered Stealthpaw. "Stealthpaw?"

"Here…." Stealthpaw said faintly. The silver tabby she-cat was laying on the ground. Redfur come to her side.

Swiftstar looked over Amberpaw's sister. Stealthpaw had two deep cuts from the left side and multiple bite marks around her neck, but the worst was her belly. The wound was bleeding fast, and she'd lost a lot of blood already. Amberpaw was shocked to see her sister like this.

"Stealthpaw!" Thrashpaw was wailing like a kit. Tawnyheart came to his side and covered his eyes with her tail, comforting him.

"She doesn't have much time," Swiftstar said.

"But we're so far away from camp! She won't make it!" Thrashpaw was bawling out. Amberpaw was too in shock to say anything.

"I will take her." Swiftstar told her brother. "I am the fastest cat after all." With that he picked Stealthpaw up and ran back to camp as fast as his paws could carry him. They were out of sight in mere seconds. And every cat followed the leader.

Amberpaw could feel the tension coming off Thrashpaw's fur like electricity. They ran as fast as they could back to camp with heavy paws. "Stealthpaw is a fighter, she'll make it!" Amberpaw told her anxious brother.

He looked at her with frightened amber eyes, "She can not leave us yet!"

"She won't." Amberpaw assured scared Thrashpaw. Racing to the camp, Redfur's ear was bleeding badly. The ginger she-cat deputy wasn't complaining, but the warriors could tell it was bothering her.

They'd made it passed the thorn barrier and the two litter mates ran to the medicine cats den. Swiftstar was waiting patiently outside, he hadn't even broken a sweat. "I'll let you two see to her, but I have some leader issues to think through, and the clan cannot run without me." The small tom nodded his head to them.

"Thank you, Swiftstar." Amberpaw dipped her head in respect to the leader, but Thrashpaw was already heading inside the medicine cat's den.

"Is she going to be alright?" Amberpaw heard her brother ask when she came inside. Snowstorm was pressing cobwebs into Stealthpaw's bleeding stomach.

"Can you help me Amberpaw? Thrashpaw, can you help the other injured cats in here?" Thrashpaw was on the job without word, and Amberpaw placed her paws to the gaping wound. "Amberpaw, place some pressure to her stomach, just like that. I'm going to get some marigold."

"Hang in there, sister." The golden apprentice's heart was beating so fast she that her heart was going to fly out her chest.

Redfur came in, followed by Tawnyheart and Trashpaw. "Snowstorm, I sniffed these two walking around having some difficulties."

"Thanks, but I could have found the medicine cat's den, myself." Redfur huffed.

Snowstorm made room for the two injured warriors. "Please, lie down." The white she-cat sniffed Redfur's ears, and Tawnyheart's bitten tail quickly. "Thrashpaw, can you place some cobwebs on these two, but wash your paws first, okay?"

"Sure thing, Snowstorm." The gray apprentice answered. Amberpaw never saw her brother looking so confident before in her life.

Stealthpaw stirred a bit when Snowstorm placed herbs down onto her wounds. "Ow." The silver tabby she-cat was complaining even when being treated as a patient.

"Stealthpaw!" Amberpaw's tail started wagging.

"She's coming to," Snowstorm smiled. "Stealthpaw, drink some water." Snowstorm placed a leaf with some water in it to Stealthpaw's dry mouth.

Amberpaw was happy to see her sister drink as she placed the last of the herbs on her sister's wounds, which stopped bleeding. The golden she-cat rested beside her sister, and Stealthpaw struggled a purr.

"Stealthpaw, have some poppy seeds, they'll help you sleep." The white medicine cat smiled. Stealthpaw didn't protest and chewed the seeds slowly. The silver apprentice drifted into a deep sleep.

"Snowstorm, Redfur's ear stopped bleeding." Thrashpaw was finished wrapping their wounds.

The white she-cat licked Amberpaw's brother's ears. "Thanks, I'm finished with your sister. Just don't bother her, she needs the rest."

"Oh, thank you, Snowstorm." Thrashpaw was close to tears of happiness. The three apprentices cuddled together and took a long rest after a truly terrifying night.

********

The next day, Amberpaw was out on Dawn patrol with Graywhisker, Loneflame, and Fastpaw. She was in front when Graywhisker stops and says, "Stop and tell me what you can smell."

The golden she-cat inhaled a deep breath, "I smell stale badger scent and a squirrel near by." They were near the stream again, and the day was sadly gray. The whole clan was in depression because of the unsettling events that went on yesterday.

"Very good, Amberpaw." Graywhisker commented. "Hey, Loneflame. Why don't we hunt a little before heading back into camp?"

The ginger and white tom nodded, "Good idea, some fresh-kill will hopefully make some happy stomachs for the clan."

"Come on, Amberpaw, whoever catches something first doesn't have to feed the Elders!" Fastpaw smiled his goofy smile and dashed off into the forest.

"Before I go, that scary rogue yesterday mentioned something about a gathering?" Amberpaw asked her mentor curiously.

Graywhisker looked at her with wise blue eyes. "I let you explain this one," Loneflame meowed and stalked off into the tall grass.

"The gathering was something all clans had to go to and check up on all the other clans on how life was going for each one. Guess Rumblebelly hasn't forgotten the warrior code, he was always very strict with it."

"Why can't Cloudclan come to the gathering?"

"Nothing is stopping us, and here's a secret." Graywhisker lowered his muzzle to her golden tabby ears to whisper, "Swiftstar is still planning to go tonight."

"Really? Can I come?" Amberpaw asked enthusiastically.

"I do not know yet, but we shall see. All I can say, it's going to be dangerous." The gray warrior's tail swished side to side and his blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Don't lose that bet with Fastpaw, now."

Amberpaw nodded and followed that fresh squirrel scent she'd found earlier. And she was on the trail. The golden apprentice caught two squirrels and was faster than Fastpaw! He wasn't happy when he had to feed grumpy Dewdrops, even if he did catch two mice.

In camp, Amberpaw knew Stealthpaw and Streampaw were still resting and recovering. Thrashpaw was busy cleaning dens today, and Thunderpaw was on Hunting patrol. It was her and Fastpaw. "Hey, when do you think you're going to receive your warrior name?"

"Who, me?" Fastpaw looked around jokingly. "Soon, I hope! I've been apprentice long enough!"

"Wonder what my warrior name will be?"

"Your too young to be thinking of your warrior name!" Fastpaw laughed. I she-cat could dream couldn't she?

"Hmph, I bet your name's going to be Fastmouth!"

"Oh, come on. I was kidding around with you, Amberpaw. And I so do not have a fast mouth!"

"Hey, guys!" Thrashpaw came trotting toward them.

"Hello, Thrashpaw." Amberpaw purred.

"Yo, kid." Fastpaw smiled.

"Have you heard?" Thrashpaw's tail wagged and he amber eyes filled with excitement.

"What?" Both Amberpaw and Fastpaw said together.

"Spottedfur had her kits moments ago! Wanna see?"

"Yes!" They headed to the nursery. There, Loneflame was nestled beside his mate and three little newborns snuggled next to their mother. "Awe! They're beautiful!"

"What are their names?" Amberpaw asked keeping her voice low.

Spottedfur smiled and her amber eyes sparkled proudly, "The dark gray tom is Smokykit. The reddish brown tabby tom is Falconkit, and the small white she-cat with ginger patches is Lilykit. "

"Good names!" Fastpaw grinned daffy.

"They're so small." Thrashpaw commented in wonder.

"You three should go and let these kits be," Loneflame was warning them, but the expression on his face was priceless. You could tell he was a happy father.

The three left the warm milky scent of the nursery and scurried over to the clearing, where the sun was beating down on them high in the sky. "Looks like the day has cleared up." Fastpaw smiled.

"Wonder where Swiftstar is heading?" Thrashpaw pricked his ears in the leader's direction. The small tawny and black tom was coming out of his den and had a determined look on his face. His blue eyes glistened with tiny flames.

"He's headed our way!" Fastpaw meowed nervously.

"Shush." Amberpaw silenced the two with the flick of her golden tabby tail. Swiftstar didn't even glance at them, as he jumped up on the big boulder.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around!" Swiftstar meowed loud enough to shake the roots of the forest. Hunting patrol had just returned with the rest of the gathering warriors. That included Redfur, who took her spot below the great rock. "I've had a long decision making. And I think, as a clan that we should attend the gathering tonight! Is there any cat that does not agree?"

The clan cats were shocked for a moment, but Brackentail was first to speak. "Who's not to say that Thunderclan will attack the group, and again after the gathering?" Cats nodded in agreement.

"I thought over that, too We are going to go around ThunderClan, and secretly met with one of the other clans so they can back us up. But it's been a long while since we've spoken to the other clans, and do not know if they will come at us with acknowledging words or clawed misjudgment." Swiftstar's tortoiseshell tail twitched restlessly.

"I still don't know, Swiftstar." Brackentail was a strategist when it came to approaching uncertain situations. "If the other clans don't help us, aren't we doomed?"

"But they will help us." Swiftstar told his clan with confidence, "Because Rumblebelly has brought rogues into this, and you know how the other clans disapprove no other cats then clan born." Cloudclan cats nodded their heads to the leader's words. There voices becoming more and more encouraged.

"Now, who will join me in the gathering?" The question all the cats feared would come. Amberpaw looked around at the cats, and it fell on the pure white she-cat to the far end.

"I volunteer, Amberpaw and Thrashpaw!" Snowstorm meowed. The others looked at her like she'd gone insane. "I say Thunderpaw and Fastpaw should go as well, they are all ready."

Swiftstar looked at the she-cat with big eyes, "If you say so, Snowstorm."

"I will go!" Tawnyheart said delightfully.

"So will I!" Skyflower meowed. "I can't let Thrashpaw go alone to his first gathering!"

"Same for me!" Graywhisker stood. "Amberpaw isn't going anywhere without me!" Other cats started to join the group and soon the almost the whole clan wanted to go.

"So it is all said, Tawnyheart, Skyflower, Ashcloud, Graywhisker, Amberpaw, Thrashpaw, Thunderpaw, and Fastpaw will all go to the gathering with me tonight!" The cats roared with eagerness." Redfur, Loneflame, and Brackentail were all staying. Streampaw and Stealthpaw were both unfit to travel, and Spottedfur with her kits. "There is something else I want to get through, too. Fastpaw, will you step to the middle, please."

The black and white apprentice was bewildered for a moment, but still took firm steps in the center. Swiftstar said in a heavy tone, "Fastpaw, you have served your clan well during these harsh times, and it is proud to be your father and leader to give you your warrior name. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code with your life?"

"I do."

"Then form now on, your name will be, Fasttail." The leader placed his muzzle to the middle of Fasttail's forehead, and Fasttail gave the leader a lick to the shoulder.

"Fasttail, Fasttail!" The clan cats cheered. And everyone awaited for the night ahead.

The Silverpelt glistened brightly above, and the moon was full upon the quiet night. Amberpaw walked into the apprentice's den to pick up her littermate, Thrashpaw. The gray tabby apprentice's amber eyes shone with apprehension. They both raced to the others with anticipated wonder.

"Is everyone here?" Swiftstar asked the awaiting cats. "Alright now, we shall all be on high alert. Keep watchful eyes our surroundings, okay?" The clan cats nodded, and Amberpaw walked stride by stride with Thrashpaw, and Fasttail. They started out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest.

"You as excited as I am?" Thunderpaw comes marching in behind them.

"I'm actually kind of scared, if the truth be told." Thrashpaw told the ginger apprentice.

"Not me, I'm stoked!" Fasttail flashed a white smile. "It's been ages since I've gone to a gathering."

"Wonder what the other clans think of us since Rumblebelly's reign over ThunderClan." Thunderpaw commented like she'd being thinking about it for awhile.

"Will know when we get there." Amberpaw tried to lighten the mood.

"We are nearing the end of our territory. So the question is: Which Clan should we good around with? ShadowClan or WindClan?" Swiftstar meowed.

"Windclan is the obvious choice." Ashcloud said typically.

"True, but Thunderclan and Shadowclan have settled their differences. I'm sure Deadstar will not mind Cloudclan escorting them to the gathering." Tawnyheart implied.

"But the both WindClan and ShadowClan should have heard by now that ThunderClan is being overruled by a bunch of rogues and a traitor." Graywhisker spoke reasonable words.

"That's why I think it's best to go around WindClan territory." Swiftstar said, "But Rumblebelly would already know that that would be the obvious choice, to go around WindClan. So I've decided. We will go around ShadowClan territory." No cat argued with the leader.

They stalked silently into the shadowy forest. Amberpaw's eyes adjusted to her dark surroundings and in the distance, the night owl hooted followed by cold echoes.

"I wish we could have met up with WindClan instead of ShadowClan." Fasttail broke the silence.

"Me, too." Agreed Thunderpaw with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Amberpaw asked.

"I kind of wanted to see how our buddies from WindClan." Fasttail gave Amber paw a disappointed look.

"Buddies?" Thrashpaw said disbelievingly.

"He means the apprentices from WindClan that we'd made friends with the last time we went to a gathering. Which was moons ago! You think Valepaw and Tornadopaw are doing okay?" Thunderpaw sounded wistful.

"Don't forget about, Dustpaw." Fasttail said enduringly. "I bet they're doing fine."

Thrashpaw wrinkled his nose and made a face. "What's that awful smell?"

"That's the smell of ShadowClan. We must be close to their territory," meowed Swiftstar. The cats came to a small Thunderpath which smelled faintly of Twolegs. "This Thunderpath will head straight to ShadowClan territory."

Everyone nodded and they padded along the dusty path. Amberpaw could smell the other Clans scent growing stronger and stronger. But there was something else in the night air. "What's that other scent? It smells of blood and …I can't explain it, but I don't like it."

"Swiftstar, I think that's ThunderClan territory we are passing by." Graywhisker meowed quietly.

"I think you're right, Graywhisker. Let us thread lightly." The small tawny tom pushed on forward a little bit faster. They passed oaks and farther off the trees seemed taller and more spiky like. "This is ShadowClan!" Amberpaw could feel the tension off the cats pelts. "Are we ready? Okay, here we go."

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm kind of scared." Thrashpaw choked. Amberpaw placed her tail across her little brother's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promised Stealthpaw." Amberpaw looked into her brother's frightened amber eyes.

"We're all here for each other." Thunderpaw said encouragingly. Fasttail gave a brief nod, and there was no turning back.


	6. The Gathering, Fire and Rain

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

**_Marcelle's Version_**

**_Character Descriptions for this Chapter  
_**

**CloudClan**

(updated)

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice:Stealthpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice:Thrashpaw**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Fasttail - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

**Smokykit - **big smokey gray tom with a white streak on his chest and icy-blue eyes

**Falconkit - **large reddish brown tabby tom with white chest and paws; unusual greenish blue eyes

**Lilykit** - small white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

**Amberpaw**- pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthpaw- **sleek long limbed silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw**- handsome musculardarkgray tom with brown flecks and stripes; amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

-

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

**Deputy: Adderclaw - **huge golden brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Apprentice: Shallowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Flamespirit **- flame colored tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Firefang**

**-**

**Warriors:**

**Blacktail** - white tom with black tipped tail and icy-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Thorntooth** - Deadstar's older brother; large silver tabby tom with battle scarred ears, sharp teeth and yellow-green eyes

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

**Brambleheart** - golden brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her back, white paws and amber eyes

**Stormbelly** - large white tom with black ears and paws with pale blue eyes

**Eagleeyes **- long limbed golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Sweetflower **- pretty brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and pale green eyes

**Toadkit -** black long-haired tom with brown paws and green eyes

**Morningkit -** light orangey brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Darkkit -** gray tom with darker stripes along his back and dark green eyes

**Cedarkit -** pale gray tabby tom with brown stripes and dark blue eyes

-

**Littlepool **- small dark gray she-cat with white chest, white ears and pale blue eyes

**Pouncekit -** large silver tabby tom with black paws, black ears and blue eyes

**Dewkit -** small beautiful pale gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

**Mousekit -** light brown tom with gray flecks and pale blue eyes

I**cekit** - long limbed white she-cat with stormy blue-green eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Firefang **- young dark ginger tom with a white underbelly, big fangs and amber eyes

**Nightpaw** - sleek black she-cat with bluish-gray flecks and light green eyes

**R****avenpaw** - muscular tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Shallowpaw** - dark gray almost black tom with huge white paws and icy-blue eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Ironfang** - once muscular tortoiseshell tom with huge sharp fangs and dark blue eyes

**Birdflight** - once beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**The chilly wind of leaf-bare was among them,**_ and Thrashpaw could feel a storm coming on the tips of his whiskers. His legs didn't just shiver of the sheer chill, but of what his dreams have made him fear this every moment. He looked at his brown paws thinking, not about the fact that they were walking on another Clans territory without any cat knowing, but of the dream he continuously had nights before.

**Thrashpaw recalled the ominous dream**: The gray apprentice was running in a strange forest with damp soil and very tall trees. He was trying to catch up with the rushing cats in front of him, but he could not tell who they were by their shadowy pelts. Above, the Silverpelt did not shine brightly. Instead, clouds formed and lightning struck followed by a bloodcurdling roar of thunder. That's when the rain came pouring down, making his feet heavy and the already wet soil even wetter.

_"Run, Thrashpaw. Run. Run. Away. Away."_ A mysterious voice cooed in the dark abyss. He did not know why he was running away, or who he was trying to get away from. Then the flood of blood came into sight. The cats yowled in agony and flashes of lightning made Thrashpaw's heart skip. He noticed his pelt covered in the red liquid. It wasn't raining down water, but blood.

_"Roots run deep, but blood even deeper. Do you here that, Thrashpaw? The forest has been waiting for you, and now that you're here it is time."_ Came the voice from before with threatening tone.

"What I'm I to do?" The waves of blood around him was washing him away into unknown and endless dark forest. He tried to paddle his feet, but the red river was too strong. "I don't want to die!"

_"The time is now, Thrashpaw! Can you not hear the forest?"_ With that the rough voice died out, and Thrashpaw could no longer go against the red waves. And when he thought he was going to die, he heard the sound of consuming flames instead of the crashing flood of blood. The kindling sound of fire overpowered the waves and a bright light shone from above. Had fire saved his life and the forest? But when Thrashpaw looked he only saw a small ember glowing in the dark, and the sound of seared fire sizzling out.

"Thrashpaw?" Amberpaw's meow battered his ears and he realized where they were. He shook the flash of images out of his distracted mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Thunderpaw hissed, but her green eyes glinted with concern.

"Why does my head hurt?" Thrashpaw grunted.

"Your mind was somewhere else and before we knew it, you ran right into a tree. The weird thing was you kept going." Fasttail exclaimed quickly.

"Is something on your mind that you need to tell us, Thrashpaw?" Amberpaw asked worriedly. Thrashpaw did not want his sister worrying about him.

"Nothing. I must have been sleep walking, or something." Thrashpaw made up a story.

"Yeah, right. What an oddball you are, Thrashpaw." Thunderpaw snorted. Thrashpaw wondered why Thunderpaw was always so mean to him, but that question could be answered later. The other warriors came to a sudden halt.

"What's up?" Thrashpaw asked. When he came around, he noticed tall trees all around, and there was pine leaves all over the forest floor.

"ShadowClan camp is just ahead." Swiftstar sounded like he was hesitant. A twig snapped in the distance. All the cats huddled in a close circle with the apprentices in the middle. Thrashpaw brushed pelts with his sister, he was shaking rapidly.

"Stop your shaking!" Thunderpaw hissed.

"Be brave, Thrashpaw." Amberpaw snarled.

"Shush." Fasttail flashed his teeth to them. Thrashpaw was shocked, but he steadied his feet. In the black emptiness, a pair of yellow eyes glowed.

"Who's there?" Growled the voice. The dark figure stepped into the moonlight. A big smoky gray she-cat with one slanted ear appeared, and she didn't seem very friendly at all.

"Deadstar?" Swiftstar asked calmly. "It's Swiftstar." The small tom stepped into the moonlight so that he was paw steps from the hostile looking she-cat.

"Swiftclaw, you're now a leader?" Deadstar dropped the growling and came to touch noses with him. "Where have you been? The whole forest thought that you were dead!"

"Hold on, why are they acting like they're not enemies? And who is she?" Thrashpaw asked in total confusion.

"That's Deadstar, leader of ShadowClan. She and Swiftstar go way back. They were the ones who came up with the treaty between ThunderClan and ShadowClan." Fasttail whispered.

"Shush, I want to know what they're saying." Amberpaw and Thunderpaw concentrated on the two Clan leaders.

"I'm not dead, and neither is the rest of ThunderClan." Swiftstar meowed and he lifted his tail to signal for them to come out of hiding. Deadstar qasped then started snarling.

"Are you planning with Rumblestar? Is that why you are here?" Deadstar snarled.

"No. We have come to attend the gathering, but avoided going through ThunderClan territory. Wait. Before I explain myself, did you say, Rumblestar?" Swiftstar did not shutter.

"Yes I said, Rumblestar. He announced it to all the Clans at the last gathering. And he brought a bunch of rogues to the meeting! We all wondered where Flamestar and your deputy brother, Crimsonflame where. There was so many of those rogues that we other Clans were badly outnumbered.

"That flee scum demanded WindClan to surrender their territory and loyalty to them because they did not have enough land to support such an army. Sunstar did not risk having any cat to be harmed that night, so she agreed only if he left the other Clans alone. Who knows what he's done with WindClan by now!" The smoky gray she-cat was growling.

A large silver tabby tom and large white tom came running to both sides of the ShadowClan leader. "What is happening here, Deadstar? Swiftclaw? Is that you?" The large silver tabby tom questioned. Suddenly a tortoiseshell she-cat drops down unto the CloudClan leader, but Swiftstar dodges the she-cat's attacks with quick precision.

"Hold your apprentice back, Thorntooth!" Deadstar demanded.

"Ravenpaw! Stop!" Thorntooth hissed at the tortoiseshell she-cat. Ravenpaw backed off responsively. "You do not attack without my say, understood?"

"Understood, Thorntooth." Ravenpaw flashed her inhospitable amber eyes to Thrashpaw's direction.

"The name's Swiftstar now. As I was saying," Swiftstar coughed before continuing. "How did Rumblestar become a leader?"

"Rainstorm did it! She does not know what she has gotten herself into, Swiftstar!" Deadstar said enraged. "You would have thought by now that Rumblestar has killed her, too."

"No. He couldn't do that, because he needs a cat with medicine handling experience."

"Guess you're right. Now it's your turn to explain. Where have you been all this time? And did every cat from ThunderClan survive? And since when are you the leader of ThunderClan?"

Swiftstar's blue eyes sadden. "We lost many cats when Rumblestar brought those rogues into our territory. The ones who were lost died trying to save the ones who had the chance to escape.

"It was right after Flamestar's and Crimsonflame's death that I became leader, but it was also the night Rumblestar took control. We fled toward the mountains, there we settled in a small forest and declared ourselves, CloudClan."

"I see. Do you have a medicine cat?"

"Yes, it's Snowstorm."

"How in the StarClan did you pull that off?"

"You'll have to ask Dewdrops about that."

"So what are we going to do about Rumblestar and the rogues?" Skyflower meowed as she took Swiftstar's right side.

"And what about RiverClan and WindClan?" Ashcloud questioned and took Swiftstar's left side.

"Blazingstar and I have talked about it, and we alone do not have enough cats to overpower Rumblestar and his army. But with you back, we might stand a chance."

"Let's not be over confident about anything yet. I don't know what will go down tonight at the gathering, but hopefully RiverClan will cooperate."

"I'm pretty sure Blazingstar will not complain."

"So shall we be off?" Stormbelly asked.

"Thorntooth, has Adderclaw set up the cats who are going to come tonight?" Deadstar asked the large silver tabby tom.

"Yes, and he is awaiting for you to lead them." Thorntooth meowed.

"Can you run back and tell them not to panic when we have visitors?" Thorntooth nodded and ran back into the forest with Ravenpaw following.

"This way," Deadstar meowed to Swiftstar and the others in the direction Thorntooth ran in. Stormbelly and Deadstar took the lead and they headed into the ShadowClan camp.

Their camp was nothing impressive, but it was a clearing where a small stream of water ran through the middle of the camp. The water sparkled in the moonlight and glittering eyes glowed in the brambles and bushes. Even the tall tress parted just enough to make a sight for Silverpelt. Many cats stepped out of the shadows and by the looks on their faces they weren't very happy about the company.

"What have you dragged into camp, Deadstar?" An old flame-colored tom said in a wise voice. A young dark ginger and white tom walked up beside him with a more bellicose expression.

"Greetings, Flamespirit." Swiftstar bowed his head to the older tom.

"This is Swiftstar of CloudClan, but known as the rightful leader of ThunderClan." Deadstar meowed to the cats of ShadowClan. Suspicious murmuring became evident among the hostile ShadowClan cats.

"What happened to Flamestar and Crimsonflame?" A pretty brown tabby queen asked fearfully drawing her kits close to her.

"Mother, those strange cats stink!" The dark gray tabby tom kitten squeaked.

"They're so many of them," meowed the light orange brown she-cat kit. The two other pale gray and black tom kits agreed in an uproar.

"Hush, Darkkit! You too, Morningkit." The queen protested briefly.

"Sorry to cause such commotion, Sweetflower. This is Swiftstar, and we'll be escorting them to the gathering tonight. Do not worry, they are no threat to you or your kits, nor the Clan." Deadstar reassured the pretty she-cat.

Sweetflower nodded and a huge golden brown tabby tom with black stripes comes by Deadstar's left side. "Deadstar, I've rounded up the warriors who will be going to the gathering tonight. Are you about ready to set off?"

"Yes, thank you, Adderclaw." Deadstar nodded in gratitude to the tom and started off to where a group of cats gathered at the other end of the camp. "Let's be off." And both leaders took the lead.

Thrashpaw and the other CloudClan apprentices huddled together so they don't get jumped by the strange warriors. He examined the ShadowClan warriors closely. Their ribs were showing a bit, _they must have been eating poorly_. "Amberpaw, have you seen these cats?" The gray tabby apprentice whispered to his sister.

"Yeah, they look terrible and smell worse, but just deal with it! This is a matter of life or death here, Thrashpaw!" Thrashpaw rolled his eyes to his overdramatic littermate.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Thunderpaw yelps in surprise when a sleek black apprentice looking she-cat scares the living moonlight out of her. "Who are you?"

The black she-cat laughs and meows, "I'm, Nightpaw. Who are you?"

Thunderpaw was furious and you could tell that she was about to lash out at the black she-cat, but Fasttail quickly stops her with the flick of his tail. "This is Thunderpaw," Fasttail scoffed at the pale ginger she-cat then glanced back to the others, "That's Amberpaw, Thrashpaw, and I'm Fasttail."

"You smell funny, and I don't like it." A very dark tom apprentice falls into the group from the shadows, his icy-blue eyes were very demeaning and unkind. "The name's Shallowpaw."

"Hey, don't forget about me." The dark tortoiseshell she-cat from before swoops down out of nowhere once more. "We've met, but I'm Ravenpaw."

"Nice to meet you." Thrashpaw says trying to be friendly, but the three ShadowClan apprentices snorted uninterested in bonding. "Have you gone to a gathering yet?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's going to suck." Shallowpaw hisses.

"What are you talking about, don't you know what might go down tonight?" Amberpaw is astonished that the dark tom doesn't show any awareness.

"Pa-lease, ShadowClan can kick any Clan's behind. Even yours if we have to." Ravenpaw loathes.

"Excuse my littermates, they don't know what they're talking about. We aren't stupid, but we do know about Rumblestar and about the rogues. And I'm not afraid to admit that I'm not looking forward to the event." Nightpaw says like she was indirectly trying to tell Shallowpaw and Ravenpaw.

"Gosh, Nightpaw. You always have to ruin our fun!" Ravenpaw complains.

"Let's not fight, please." Thrashpaw comments in a small voice.

"What? Speak up, kit!" Shallowpaw growls in the gray apprentice's ear, but Thunderpaw swipes the dark apprentice with sheathed claws.

"Hey, no one picks on Thrashpaw except me!" The pale ginger tabby she-cat says defensively.

"Hmm, I like them frisky." Shallowpaw meowed.

"Alright, cut it out!" Thrashpaw didn't know why, but he didn't like this guy at all. "Let's just focus on what's about to happen."

"Gosh, and I was just enjoying myself." Shallowpaw flashes his sharp teeth to Thrashpaw, and the gray apprentice could feel his fur beginning to rise.

"Thrashpaw!" Amberpaw's voice soothed him down a bit. "There's a lake up ahead!" During their ridiculous quarrelling, Thrashpaw didn't notice that the group had reached the lake's bedside. The Silverpelt reflected off the rippling water of the beautiful, peaceful, and serene lake. He looked at the never before seen spectacle.

"Look, Fasttail! It's the Island!" Thunderpaw meowed with excitement.

"I see it!" The black and white warrior replied.

"Looks kind of small." Amberpaw meowed, "You think all five Clans will fit on that small thing?" Deadstar and Swiftstar exchanged concerned glances.

"Let's not worry about that now, Amberpaw." Thrashpaw said trying to sound positive. The warrior cats from both Clans were whispering uncertain things to one other, and the ShadowClan apprentice's fled back to their mentors. "I see other cats!"

Another group of cats were walking toward them, but because of the growing fog you couldn't tell what their faces looked like. The cats held their breath before coming nose to nose with the other group.

"Blazingstar, it is good to see you." Swiftstar meowed confidently.

"Swiftclaw? It is you!" The huge golden tabby tom said unfathomably.

"It's Swiftstar now." The small CloudClan leader said with dignity.

"Have you heard from the Rogue Warriors or WindClan?" Deadstar asked.

"Sadly, no. I hope Sunstar is okay." Blazingstar meowed worriedly.

"She's strong, and she can manage." Swiftstar commented. "Think I should make a surprising entrance?"

"Do it," smiled Deadstar. "You can hide in the trees, then swoop down like the night owl and scare the air out of those flee bags."

"Hold on, where have you been all along, Swiftstar? I thought Crimsonflame was ThunderClan's deputy, not you." Blazingstar questioned.

"I'll tell you about it on the way to the Island." Swiftstar says and hops onto the log that lead onto the Island. There was a mixture of pelts and scents, and Thrashpaw felt crowded as he tried to cling near his sister. He had to carefully place his paws in front of the other or else he'd find himself plunging into the dark waters, and since he's been having those terrible dreams he's hasn't been too fond of water.

"Okay, you have to get pasted these tall trees at first, think you can manage?" Fasttail was telling them when he used his powerful hind legs to claw up onto the trunk of the tree. The cats followed his movement.

"Come on, Thrashpaw." Amberpaw said. "I'm right behind you." Thrashpaw lunched himself at the tree and started climbing up with difficulty.

Thunderpaw head butted his behind and grunted, "Move it, Thrashpaw! You're holding the others behind!" He used those muscles for his to climb fast and before he knew it he was at the top of the tree looking down onto the reflective lake.

"Swiftstar, will you hide on the tops of the trees until ThunderClan and WindClan show up?" Deadstar meowed from below where four boulders faced each other around the small center clearing.

"Yes, and we will be on the look out!" Swiftstar hollers to the ShadowClan leader, and Amberpaw catches up with her brother.

"Let's move to the trees over there, I think it's a better hiding spot." Amberpaw suggested. Thrashpaw agreed with her and moved branch to branch until he was several trees from where he was before. "Now we wait."

The wind shuffled and the leaves rustled, a horrible scent hit Thrashpaw's nose with a smack. "Ugh, what's that smell."

"Shush, I think I hear other cats up ahead." Amberpaw meowed. "Where's Fasttail and Thunderpaw?"

"Up here!" Fasttail whispered, and Thunderpaw and him were on the branches above them.

"Do you see anything?" Thrashpaw asked.

"No…wait! I see something!" Thunderpaw meowed then it became very silent. Dozens of cats bounded down the trees from where they came from, their pelts were filthy and ribcages showed through their messy fur. A particular dark brown tabby tom took his place on one of the boulders next to Blazingstar. The tom's amber eyes filled with distrust and hunger, but by the looks of it he was very well fed.

Then the cats gasped and made room for a muddy orangery gold tabby she-cat who looked like she was limping and almost all her bones were visible. She struggled to lift herself onto the boulder next to Deadstar.

"Oh, dear StarClan! Don't tell me that's Sunstar!" Thunderpaw tried to keep quiet, but you could tell she was mad.

"And that's Rumblestar, oh I ought a…" Fasttail was swearing in a low voice. And the gathering had began. The dreadful looking cats took up most of the tight space, and their eyes filled with fear and hatred.

"Why do you look so surprised, Deadstar? Blazingstar? Right, you're happy to see me?" Rumblestar gloated. By what Thrashpaw could make out, he thought Deadstar looked like she wanted to spit on the dark brown tabby tom. "How about RiverClan reports first? Hmm?"

Blazingstar glared at him with disgust, but did as he said. "RiverClan is doing just fine. We are blessed to be well fed and no illness has struck this whole leaf-bare. We have three new apprentices: Hailpaw, Reefpaw, and Fernpaw. Fernpaw has chosen to become medicine cat apprentice. That is all the news," Blazingstar hesitates to bow his head to him, "My respect to every cat."

"Thank you, Blazingstar. Deadstar?" Rumblestar meowed like he was so innocent.

Deadstar straighten her poster and pride burned in her yellow eyes. She practically growled, "ShadowClan has been lucky enough to survive another cruel leaf-bare and everyone is well. I have nothing else left to say to _you."_

"Aw, lighten up, Deadstar." Rumblestar flashed his big yellow teeth to her and then lifted his frightening eyes to the WindClan leader. "I know Sunstar has some things she wants to say."

The half dead leader lifted her broken spirited pale green eyes, and shuttered languishingly, "Why don't you just kill me now, Rumblestar? You have tortured me enough, please stop treating my Clan the way you treat me. They don't deserve this…." Sunstar looked down onto the miserable looking cats that where in such bad shape that none of the other clans didn't recognize them. "I'll do anything."

"Aw, noble but foolish, Sunstar." Rumblestar smiled creepily. "Don't you get it? I need you alive, it's entraining. And as for your Clan, they won't die…yet." The rogues laughed with the tyrant.

"Why you…."Deadstar was preparing to lunge, but Blazingstar mouth to for her not to take action.

"As for ThunderClan…well," Rumblestar was about to say until Swiftstar gave to the signal to make the move. CloudClan swooped down around the gathered cats. Swiftstar was nose to nose with Rumblestar.

"You would think that the rightful leader of ThunderClan would speak on behalf of his own Clan." Swiftstar said in an even and collected tone. Rumblestar was surprised alright, and he snarled.

"I thought I sent my warriors to warn to not to come to the gathering!" Rumblestar puffed out himself so he looked three times the size of Swiftstar, "And I am the leader of ThunderClan now!"

"Guess you're half right. I'm rightful leader to ThunderClan, but I'm also the leader of CloudClan. The Clan that was broken up and thrived. And I've come to share with the other Clans." Swiftstar did not tremble or weaver.

"ThunderClan is still mine, and unluckily for you, I will have to not let you go so easily."

"CloudClan will see that you do not!" Growls came from the crowd of cats and just when it seemed that the leaders of ThunderClan and CloudClan were about to fight the clouds above darkened the sky. Lightning flashed above and after, thunder rang and it started to pour rain.

Thrashpaw shrieked at the sound of the thunder, but the leaders continued their speech. "StarClan is very angry with us, and I know you still strongly believe in the Warrior Code, Rumblestar." Swiftstar said. The cats became frantic and started for the log that led to the other side. The situation became uncontrollable, as the cats did not wait for the leaders dismissal.

"You win this battle, Swiftstar, but be warned. If you interfere again, I will come kill you myself." The dark brown tabby tom threatened and fled with his rogues to the log.

"If this goes on, RiverClan will be flooded!" Blazingstar meowed in graveness.

"Sunstar!" Thrashpaw heard Deadstar meow as she ran to the collapsing WindClan leader. "Stay with us, Sunstar!" The WindClan leader's eyes were very dull and as the rain washed away the mud off her fur it revealed many flesh wounds and cuts all over the she-cat's body. "Don't die, Suntstar!" Wailed Deadstar, and she picked the WindClan leader up with all her might as the cats rushed out of the small Island.

Lightning struck a tree and started a fire. The flames consumed the small Island slowly at first, but then a yowl came from one of the cats. Thrashpaw was breathing heavily, trying to dodge the hungry flames, and Amberpaw was first to the log.

"Where's Thunderpaw?" Amberpaw asked huffing. Fastttail came from behind and his eyes filled with panic.

"Have you seen, Thunderpaw? I think I lost her, because I was running so fast." The black and white warrior was gapping in horror at the engulfing flames. "Oh, no!"

"Someone has to save her!" Thrashpaw meowed, and leaped back into the burning forest."

"No! Thrashpaw, come back!" Amberpaw wailed, but Fasttail held her back by her tail, "I can't lose you too, Thrashpaw!"

"You can't go in there, Amberpaw. It's way too dangerous." Fasttail coughed in some smoke and he nudged the golden tabby apprentice back to the other side to safety.

Thrashpaw's pelt felt the heat of the flames, and bent low to avoid the smoke. The storm didn't stop and still the war between fire and rain raged on. He scanned the fiery ground and listened very closely.

"Help," coughed a tiny voice. The gray apprentice rushed to where the voice was calling him. He hoped he wasn't too late. A tree collapsed where the flames were quickly consuming it, and lay beneath was Thunderpaw and another apprentice.

"I'll get you out!" Thrashpaw meowed thinking quickly about how he was going to lift the searing tree off them. He started digging as fast as he can.

"Save yourself!" Thunderpaw was crying, but Thrashpaw snarled for her to stop it.

"I'm not letting you die like this! CloudClan needs you! Mouse dung, everyone needs you!" With all his might he pushed the fallen tree as mush as he could, and just long enough for Thunderpaw and the other apprentice to pull out from being crushed and seared.

Thunderpaw looked at him with grateful green eyes, and Thrashpaw said, "Kept slow and I think there's another way out. Follow me." Without protest they followed him, sliding passed the engulfing fire. "Almost there!" The trees and shrubs burned all around them and in sight came the view of the lake water. "Jump!" They lunged forward into the shallow waters. Safe from the exploding Island from which they came.

"Are you alright?" Thrashpaw asked worrisome.

"Just breathed in too mush smoke." Thunderpaw coughed, "Thank you, Thrashpaw. Valepaw, are you in one piece?"

Thrashpaw almost didn't notice the dusty white longhaired she-cat apprentice. "I think I might have broken a rib, but other then that I'm all good." Valepaw looked at him with fearsome pale green eyes, "How is Sunstar?" When Thrashpaw looked at her twice he realized that she was in pretty bad shape as well. Her bones showed a bit even through the think white coat.

"Deadstar and the others have her, you must come with us." He helped her stay in balanced, as they swam back to the other side of the shore where Amberpaw, Fasttail and some others were awaiting them.

"Oh, Great StarClan! Thrashpaw! Thunderpaw!" Amberpaw was close to tears.

"Knew he'd make it all along," Fasttail smirked. When Thrashpaw came to shore he wagged of the water and Amberpaw came rushing to him to touch noses.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Amberpaw meowed.

"I'm alright, and so is Thunderpaw and Valepaw." He looked over to see if they'd made it to shore as well.

"Valepaw?" Fasttail said and Amberpaw in unison.

"Fastpaw, is that you?" The white apprentice was coughing badly.

"It's Fasttail now, but we have to get you to a medicine cat." Fasttail meowed and they all hurried to the RiverClan camp. A long legged dark bown tom was leading the way, and the rain kept coming down, making the ground wetter every second.

--

--

[**back in CloudClan camp in the medicine cat's den**]

A raindrop splashed on top of Stealthpaw's pink nose, driving cold tingles down her spine. She awoke at the sound of thunder and saw lightning rip through the cloudy sky.A terrible feeling came over her, and she feared what was about to come. She tried to move, but a jerking pain tore at her stomach. "Ah!"

"Don't force yourself, it's better it stay immobile for the time being." A soft voice meowed. The silver tabby apprentice looked to her right to see Snowstorm watching the gruesome storm. The white she-cat's eyes looked very distant, and Stealthpaw confirmed her sucipions.

"Do you think they'll come back safely?" Stealthpaw's ears sagged and she was fearing the most. She prayed for her littermates safe return.

Lightning flashed in the far distance, and suddenly Snowstorm shook wildly for two seconds. "I can see fire." Stealthpaw glanced back at her, and by the looks of it Snowstorm was strongly effected by a vision. Or was it a message from StarClan? "Something has gone wrong!"

Stealthpaw was deeply troubled by the white she-cat's reaction. "What's wrong, Snowstorm? What has StarClan spoken to you about?" The medicine cat just shook with terror, but looked terrifyingly down at the silver tabby she-cat.

"Something horrific is about to happen!" Stealthpaw's body froze at her words, did that mean both her siblings were in even more danger? "The storm has only begun."


	7. A Mother's Sacrifice

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

_**Marcelle's Version**_

**_Character _****Descriptions for this Chapter  
**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Fasttail - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Amberpaw** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stealthpaw - **sleek long limbed silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw **- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and brown paws, amber eyes

-

-

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Deadstar - **big smoky almost black she-cat with one dead ear and yellow eyes

**Deputy: Adderclaw - **huge golden brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Apprentice: Shallowpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Flamespirit **- flame colored tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Firefang**

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

**Deputy: Muddywater **- long legged dark brown tom with gray flecks and dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Medicince Cat: Silverstone **- sleek silver-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

-

**Queens:  
**

**Mosscloud **- beautiful silver dappled she-cat with stormy amber eyes

**Sandkit **- golden brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Cloudkit **- white tabby she-cat with gold brown patches and stormy amber eyes

**Birchkit **- light brown tabby tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes

**Sneezekit **- small black and white she-cat with a pink nose and amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**No cat looked back at the smoldering Island**_ that lit up the horrific display of fire and rain. The cats carried their heavy paws toward RiverClan and ShadowClan territory, seeking shelter from the thunderstorm. The streams begun to overflow in insusceptible speed making the cats frighten in sheer terror. Rain water had accumulated on the soil that seeped at Amberpaw's feet, and the glowing golden tabby she-cat glanced at the terribly magnificent lake. The water was rising just as Blazingstar had feared, and RiverClan might become flooded unless somebody can do something to stop this natural disaster.

Amberpaw caught sight of Blazingstar's golden brown tabby pelt, which was dripping in the pouring rain. With him, he'd recruited several tough looking cats_. Were they going to risk their lives as well? _She thought, _How many cats are we going to lose tonight? Oh, StarClan please save us!_

"We're going back to save the others! Everyone else should seek shelter in high grounds!" Blazingstar roared as loud as thunder. And as if the storm could hear his mighty cry, thunder and lightning were summoned. Shaking the forest and all of a sudden a flash of light struck down on the RiverClan territory, sparking yet again another fire. Amberpaw's ears were ringing uncontrollably as she shuttered to the ground.

"No!" Blazingstar snarled as he jumped gallantly into the stream of fire, and his so did his followers.

"No, Blazingstar!" Deadstar howled back, but was too occupied with unconscious Sunstar. Swiftstar urged the ShadowClan leader onward with a nudged to her black flank.

"Go and get Sunstar and the others to your camp and see Flamespirit. The Clans' safety comes first!" growled Swiftstar. Deadstar looked at the small tawny tom straight in the eye, where amber-colored flames met cold blue.

"Promise me both Blazingstar and you will return unharmed."

"I'll do what I can, but I will not promise you miracles."

"Then so will I." The two Clan leaders gave short curt nods and burst into two directions, there are no promises, for only fate will decide who survives.

_Not, Swiftstar, too!_ Amberpaw couldn't stand for any innocent cat to die, and without a selfish bone in her body she unthinkably lunged herself into the cold yet searing waters

"Amberpaw!" Fasttail called in surprise.

Thrashpaw came running and halted sharply at the edge of the stream bank. He inhaled loudly and said, "What do you think you're doing, Amberpaw?"

The golden tabby she-cat paddled her feet to stay afloat, "I'm going to help them!"

"What? Blazingstar, Swiftstar, and the others are going to save the rest! You don't have to go!" Fasttail retorted, but Amberpaw was too busy thinking about getting to the other side instead of reasoning with them. "It can't be helped."

"Don't say that!" Thrashpaw was snarling at Fasttail, and when Fasttail saw how angry Thrashpaw looked he bit his tongue shut. Thrashpaw dug his claws into the muddy ground and meowed as loud as he could against the drumming thunder, "Don't you dare die!" And as soon as Thrashpaw opened his eyes, Amberpaw was across to the other side of the river. This time, it was her turn to enter the mouth of the fiery forest. And also, she too, had made no promises of a safe return.

_**"There is always a reason, so no regrets..."**_

The forest grounds were burning quickly and Amberpaw had to keep low in order to avoid the intoxicating smoke. Her green eyes burned with the ashes and embers. An inflamed tree branches falls from above and drops down on the golden she-cat's tail. Amberpaw yowled out in pain as she pulled away at her tail, but noticeably no cat could hear her screams.

"Ouch!" Amberpaw grunted as she licked at her seared tail. Suddenly, somewhere in the distance she could hear a faint cry. She pricked her ears toward the direction of where the pleas were coming from as she geared into full throttle.

She moved her legs as fast as she could, and through the flames she spotted a silver cat. Amberpaw padded up to the cat that lay motionless in the shallow stream that was separate from the lake and rivers. Small meows came from behind the cat, as Amberpaw examined closer she'd found the source of the wails. Three small kits were crying beside their mother.

The silver dappled queen raised her head weakly, but her growl surpassed her non terrifying appearance. "Who are you? Are you an enemy?"

"Amberpaw of Cloud Clan! I'm here to help!" Amberpaw was about to reach out to pull the queen out of the water, but shockingly the silver dappled she-cat refused.

"Save my kits!" The silver queen insisted. This is when Amberpaw got a chance to have the full evaluation, the queen was badly burnt and her beautiful silver coat was smothered in dirt and blood. The scent was overpowering. "I'm, Mosscloud of RiverClan. And I say I must stay." The queen's breathing began to slow. Amberpaw glanced at the three kits. The light tabby brown tom's face was half burned off and so was his tail, but the two others - a golden tabby tom and a white ginger splotched she-cat - seemed to be untouched by the flames. "Please...,"Amberpaw looked at Mosscloud solemnly in the eye, but she turned the other way because she couldn't bear to watch a queen grieve about losing her kits. "Save my kits!"

There was no tolerance for having any cat die on Amberpaw's mind, "I'm not going to let you die like this! There's still time! I can save you!" Amberpaw tugged at Mosscloud's foreleg, but she weighed less and couldn't even make her budge.

"There so no hope for me...." Mosscloud trying hard to not stop breathing, but any cat could tell she was dying slowly. And Amberpaw couldn't bear to watch, she gave up on forcing Mosscloud to live. She let go, her teeth trembling. "Promise me....Promise me that you alone will protect my kits!"

She couldn't fathom what she was hearing. "But I am only an apprentice."

"Just promise me, it is my dying wish." Mosscloud had only moments to spare. She looked lovingly at her two-and-a-half remaining kits, "Promise mother, too, okay?" The silver queen gave each kit a lick with tremendous effort.

"Yes, Mosscloud!" The kits responsed by crying even more.

And then Amberpaw was urged more to let go, as Mosscloud grab her paw and licked her forehead. "It's up to you now, and I leave them in your paws." As the queen released Amberpaw's paw, Amberpaw was left appalled.

"Wait! I'm not ready for this!" But as soon as the words left her mouth, the silver dappled queen was gone and only a faint smell of her milky scent remained. She quickly shielded the three kits from the cold rain, and tried to silence their cries. "Hush little ones, Amberpaw is here. Shush." The rain sluggishly came to a stop and the waters uproar was softened.

What seemed like hours were only mere minutes when colors of cats' pelts came rushing toward them. Amberpaw's eyes regained focus as she held the kits closer, ready to fight off any attacker, even if it meant risking her life._ Is this what it feels like to be a mother protecting her kits?_ A whole new door of knowledge opened wide for Amberpaw.

"Amberpaw!" A familiar voice meowed. Amberpaw saw a tom's gray dappled coat, it was Thrashpaw and he was holding back his tears. Several other cats circled around her to check if everything was alright.

"Mouse-brain!"

"What were you thinking?

"How foolish…."

"You could have been killed!" Were some of the comments that Amberpaw was too tired to make sense out of what they were trying to prove. Then Blazingstar tapped her shoulder with his tail. She looked at him with glassy green eyes.

"Where is Mosscloud?" He asked emotionlessly, but Amberpaw could tell that within those masked emotions lay deep sadness.

"She is gone." Amberpaw said at last, and all the cats held their breath with a loud inhale.

The RiverClan leader's ears dropped and shook his head, "If I was only here fast enough...Mosscloud would be...be....Oh my dear beloved sister...." A feeling of indescribable words sprung about, and though the storm had passed the grounds of RiverClan was burned down to a single glowing ember...sparkling in the darkness. When Blazingstar regained his composer he sighed and asked Amberpaw, "I shall take her kits then?"

"No." Amberpaw did not stutter, "I made a promise, and even though I was not able to save a cat's life, I intend to keep the promise between Mosscloud and I." No cat protested with the golden tabby she-cat, not even Blazingstar himself. A true mother would have spoken the exact words.


	8. Having Faith

_**Reviews please(: Hope you are enjoying my story. Remember, I own nothing! Credit Erin Hunter(:  
**_

* * *

**Warriors: Wings of Change**

_**Marcelle's Version**_

**_Character _****Descriptions for Chapter  
**

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar - **small tawny tom with black and white spots, blue eyes. Fastest tom

**Deputy: Redfur** - reddish longhaired she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stealthpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Snowstorm** - pretty pure white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

-

**Warriors:**

**Ashcloud - **very pale gray she-cat with a brown stripe along her back and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Tawnyheart - **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Brackentail -** golden brown tabby tom with darker striped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Graywhisker - **Snowstorm's younger brother; dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Loneflame - **big ginger and white tom with big blue eyes

**Skyflower - **long limbed light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice: Thrashpaw**

**Rushingwater - **pale gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Fasttail - **Swiftstar's only son; black and white long-limbed tom with very long tail and pale blue eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur - **pale short-haired she-cat with unusually dark spotted fur and amber eyes

**Smokykit -**big smoky gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Falconkit**- large reddish brown tabby tom with white underbelly and usual greenish blue eyes

**Lilykit - **white she-cat with ginger splotches and big amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Thunderpaw - **pale ginger tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and bright green eyes

**Streampaw **- pretty black and cream she-cat with silver-gray stripes and green eyes

**Amberpaw** - pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (_**taking care of Mosscloud's kit****s**_)

**----------Sandkit **- golden brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**----------Cloudkit **- white tabby she-cat with gold brown patches and stormy amber eyes

**----------Birchkit **- half burnt light brown tabby tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes

**Stealthpaw - **sleek long limbed silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and icy-blue eyes

**Thrashpaw **- handsome muscular dark gray tom with brown flecks and brown paws, amber eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Dewdrops **- former medicine cat; once beautiful silver speckled and white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Whitespot** - oldest tom; large smoky long-haired tom with one white spot and yellow-green eyes

-

-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Rumblestar - **large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and very sharp claws

**Deputy: Scarface **- battle scarred mottled brown tom with one black paw and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Rainstorm **- pretty silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**_Rogue Warriors:_**

**Leader: Skull** - huge black and white tom with scars all over his body and amber eyes

**Deputy: Rage **- large dark gray tabby she-cat with a big scar down her face and blue eyes

**Dagger **- big gray tabby tom with large teeth and green eyes

-

-

**WindClan**

**Leader: Sunstar** - orangey gold tabby she-cat with white striped tail and pale green eyes

**Deputy: Gorseclaw **- mottled grayish brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Tornadopaw**

**Medicine Cat: Oceanwaves **- very pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Valepaw **- longhaired white she-cat with pale green eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Stormtail **- former rogue; old silver tabby tom with glassy green eyes

-

-

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Blazingstar** - huge golden tabby tom with big amber eyes

**Deputy: Muddywater **- long legged dark brown tom with gray flecks and dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Medicince Cat: Silverstone **- sleek silver-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**-**

**Warriors:**

**Sugarfoot - **beautiful gray and white tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Spottedtail **- big silver tabby tom with black striped tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Briarpaw **

**Stripedclaw **- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and big striped claws

**Coldheart** - bluish gray tom with lighter stripes along his back and icy-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Hailpaw**

**Ripplenose** - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose and pale blue eyes

**Trumpclaw** - large light brown battle scarred tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Echopaw**

**Foxheart **- reddish tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Mistystream** - gray and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice: Reefpaw**

**Tinytears** - sad looking pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and big blue-green eyes

**Stormypelt **- pretty sleek black she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Littlepebble** - small silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Waterripples** - pretty pure white she-cat with orange eyes

-

**Queens:**

**Sorrelheart **- pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

**Whitefeather** - long-haired white she-cat with big amber eyes

-

**Apprentices:**

**Willowpaw - **beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white stripes and pale green eyes

**Briarpaw -** big dark gray and white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Echopaw** - very pretty silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and bright blue eyes

**Hailpaw **- mottled gray tom with white flecks and bluish gray eyes

**Reefpaw** - sleek long limbed dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

**Fernpaw** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with very pale blue eyes

-

**Elders:**

**Robinwing **- former leader and oldest she-cat; sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Mintfur** - very old light gray tom with green eyes

**Nettleclaw **- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Grassfur** - gray tabby tom with black stripes and bright green eyes

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

_**There was a noisy crackling of bones**_ in the untraceable land that Stealthpaw was wandering upon. She lightly placed each paw in front of the other, and she took every inhale and exhale with great control. The land was unguarded, and had no trees in sight for a long shot. Winds pushed against her, almost causing her to lose her balance.

Up ahead she could smell devastation and an overwhelming stench of iron smelling blood. The closer Stealthpaw crept there was bloody paw prints appearing more and more abundantly along the grassy moor. She came into sight of what looked like a campsite, but she could not decipher which of the five Clans was she located in.

"What are you trying to prove by sneaking some food for those worthless old flea bags?" An unpleasant voice suddenly growled. Stealthpaw quickly hid in the tall grass shadows behind small boulders.

"But Stormtail is suffering and he cannot breathe. I fear that he needs more care then any cat here!" A weaker voice shuttered cowardly. Stealthpaw's icy blue eyes focused into range and she saw three bigger cats bullying on a very pretty gray tabby she-cat. The gray tabby she-cat's blue eyes seemed to be filled with disgust.

"Ah, shut up," the same cruel voice said from before. It was a big gray tabby tom with large teeth and he was opening his jaws about to bite into the gray tabby she-cat's delicate neck. "You'd be better off dead! Here, let me help you."

"Is there a problem, Dagger?" A large dark brown tabby tom with the most enormous claws Stealthpaw had ever witnessed padded up to the group of trouble making cats. The dark brown tabby tom gave menacing glares at each one of the cats then flashed his yellow teeth at Dagger. "You don't do anything until I give word!"

"Yeah, yeah, but that's boring, Rumblestar. I want to bite into fresher meat, kill with much more than my claws and teeth. Oh, and by the way, this stupid she-cat was trying to snitch some extra food." Dagger retorted stubbornly, and his followers nodded in agreement.

Stealthpaw was taken aback. _This is the cat who had caused all this misery?_ Then anger over took and all she felt like doing was ripping his fur into pieces.

"Is that so?" Rumblestar asked like he was mocking them. He glanced down at the skinny gray tabby she-cat, "Why even bother keeping up with an old shit-bag like, Stormtail? As WindClan's medicine cat I would have think you'd use more common sense."

"You know nothing of me!" The gray tabby she-cat snarled boldly. Rumblestar did not stir as the she-cat tried to snap at him, so he fiercely pinned her to the ground. The gray tabby she-cat coughed up blood by the force of the impact.

"When will you learn your place, Oceanwaves?" Rumblestar was boasting with laughter of pure mockery. When he stopped his outburst, Rumblestar ordered, "You two, keep her flat faced down."

The two shady cats bit down at Oceanwaves's legs, the gray tabby she-cat yowled in agony. A snap of bones echoed in Stealthpaw's ears. She flinched at the terrible sight.

Rumblestar arrogantly sat right atop on Oceanwaves's back and laughed some more. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"You are nothing, but a coward, Rumblestar!" Oceanwaves spat at him, "I will have never stoop this low if I'd been leader!"

The dark brown tabby tom growled in rage as he raked his long knife-like claws down the WindClan's medicine cat's back. Oceanwaves wailed out, and Stealthpaw swore it was loud enough to reach up into the heavens of StarClan.

"Shut up! If you had learned your place in the first place I wouldn't have to break you like this, but…" Rumblestar cracked another laugh, "You're a critical prisoner, and I have to keep you alive." Then Rumblestar's lips clamped tight before he ordered emotionless, "Do what you want to her, just be sure to keep her alive when you're done." And the disgraceful ThunderClan leader stalked away.

Dagger smiled mischievously before meowing, "Okay, you heard the boss! Let's break her…."

Stealthpaw could no longer take anymore of this useless waiting and hiding. She sprung at the three bigger cats, but right when she was in mid-air she opened her eyes where she suddenly came into familiar surroundings of her Clan.

"What happened?" Thrashpaw was startled as he jolted his head up, eyes still glazed with sleep.

Stealthpaw's heart was still pounding at her sudden reaction. _It was only a dream, but why does it feel so real?_ She tried to calm drown as she huffed, "It'd nothing, I just had a bad dream."

Thrashpaw nodded raggedly then quickly drifted back to sleep. Stealthpaw carefully shifted out of her nest and stalked silently outside of the Apprentice's den.

It had been almost a two whole moons since the collision of fire and rainy night, and new-leaf had spread into full bloom. The sun was just sneaking over the horizon as Stealthpaw padded over to Snowstorm's den.

When she'd reach the herbal scents of the medicine cat's den, she could see where Amberpaw had been obligating her time with; her litter mate was taking care of a couple of RiverClan kits! That she promised the mother that she will look after, but what was she thinking? For all that Stealthpaw knew, Amberpaw was still just only an apprentice like her.

"Morning, Stealthpaw." Snowstorm purred softly as she sniffed at Stealthpaw's healed wounds, "Your wounds seem to be all healed now. I think you can do some hard work again like practicing your fighting skills if you want."

"Thanks." Stealthpaw nodded gratefully to the white she-cat. "I really want to talk with Amberpaw, if I may?"

"Sure." Snowstorm sounded a little surprised, "Just don't scare them, they still seem to be in shock after what they'd experience during the night of the last gathering."

"Okay, no problem." Stealthpaw assured her. She walked over to the nest that her sister was resting in. The kits who were practically bouncing up and down rapidly came to a halt as the spotted Stealthpaw. The three of the kits hid behind Amberpaw sheepishly.

Amberpaw gave a marrow of refined laughter, "It's alright to come out, it's just aunt Stealthpaw coming to visit." Stealthpaw grinned awkwardly at the kits that came slowly out from behind her sister.

"You sure she won't hurt us?" The white she-kit asked still a little scared.

"I'm very sure, Cloudkit. There is nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm with you." Amberpaw spoke encouraging words into the small kit's ears.

"Cloudkit, is it?" Stealthpaw thought it was a common name, "Nice to meet you, I'm Stealthpaw. I'm one of Amberpaw's litter mates." The largest kit came to touch noses with her.

"I'm Sandkit!" The golden dappled tom smiled goofy.

"And I'm Cloudkit!" The white she-kit pushed her younger brother out of the way and laughed, but Sandkit pounced back at her. Stealthpaw couldn't help, but laugh with Amberpaw at the two battering kits.

"Okay, stop play fighting now. You didn't even let your eldest brother introduce himself." Amberpaw meowed gently as she swept a light brown tabby tom up front with her tail.

Half the tom's body was burned, and the scars didn't leave him. But his bright icy blue eyes narrowed threateningly. "The name's Birchkit."

"Nice to meet you, Birchkit!" Stealthpaw tried to lighten his mood, but the tabby tom wasn't convinced by Stealthpaw's warm approach.

"So, Amberpaw, has Graywhisker given you any duties yet?" Stealthpaw asked indulgently.

"Yeah, but I can only get out of this place when these little ones go sound asleep." Amberpaw answered tiredly. "So how is Thrashpaw and the others doing? Still can't get enough sleep with all those RiverClan apprentices there, can you?" The golden tabby she-cat tried to crack a joke.

"I guess I'm getting used to it, but they've been stinking up the whole den." Stealthpaw made a faced and meowed, "And look who's talking about not getting enough sleep. You've been having your paws full with them kits."

"Yeah, I suppose you're correct. Being a substitute queen is quite difficult." Amberpaw slowly get up onto her paws and stretched with a long yawn. The kits were accustomed to Stealthpaw's presence now, and they didn't mind getting back to their old cheery selves again.

Someone entered the medicine cat's den and Stealthpaw pricked her ears toward the direction before turning her head. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat came in with uncertain strides, her pale blue eyes full of apprehension. "It's, Fernpaw."

"Hello, Fernpaw. Has Silverstone had any luck on finding some herbs of our medicine stock?" Snowstorm warmly greeted the shy she-cat.

"He's gone to look for some marigold and cobwebs, but he should be back soon." Fernpaw glanced at Amberpaw and Stealthpaw and gave a crocked smile. "Hello."

"Stealthpaw, have you met, Fernpaw?" Amberpaw asked her sister. "She's been sleeping here with Silverstone."

"Yeah, I've seen you around, but I haven't actually talked to you." Stealthpaw hid her impatience; she never really liked a crowded room.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you." Fernpaw sounded nervous as her annoying squeaky voice.

"Pleasures all mine," Stealthpaw tried not to push a forming growl that developed in her throat. Amberpaw propped her shoulder to Stealthpaw's side as a warning that she was being rude, "Ouch."

Another cat comes into the den, and it was Valepaw. "Hey, Snowstorm, how's Sunstar doing?"

"Her wounds are almost fully healed." Snowstorm replied briefly. A rustling sound came from far back in the den and out came Sunstar, who looked almost a hundred percent better.

"You called?" The orange gold WindClan leader smirked and licked Valepaw's ears. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"What do you mean?" Amberpaw asked without hesitation.

Sunstar gave a critical stare at Amberpaw to challenge her guts, but Amberpaw did to weaver. "As you know from the gathering, Rumblestar did bring some of the enslaved WindClan cats to the gathering. It was horrible, and I feel like such a bad leader for putting my whole Clan into this condition. And for that I have to apologize personally to my kin, Valepaw."

"You don't have to do that, Sunstar." Valepaw muttered, "And it was my idea to run away from WindClan anyway."

"Huh?" Stealthpaw was utterly lost in the rush of information that piled up in her scatterbrained head.

"I ran away from WindClan, just before Rumblestar got the chance to take over, and I've been hiding in the horseplace. Then came the night of the gathering, and I was waiting in the wings to kill Rumblestar myself. Of course, the plan was an epic fail.

"So when your Clan swooped down to confront ThunderClan I was kind of thrown off. Then came the thunderstorm, and the fire started. And it so happens Thunderpaw was there to save me, huh?"

"Well, do not worry young Valepaw. I have a plan in mind that I will talk with the leaders about." Sunstar turned gracefully to Snowstorm. "Snowstorm, I am thankful for all you have done. I think I've had enough time being confided up in here. May I take a walk outside?"

"Fine by me, I think it's about time you start gaining physical strength again, too." The white she-cat agreed. Sunstar nodded to the CloudClan medicine cat and walked off into the clearing.

"So, Valepaw, how about coming with Stealthpaw and I for some hunting?" Amberpaw asked the white she-cat apprentice politely.

"Sure, I'll go get Echopaw and Briarpaw to come join." The WindClan apprentice trotted off.

"Great…more company." Stealthpaw groaned.

"Now who needs lightening up?" Amberpaw smiled at her winy sister lovingly.

"Ha, very funny."

_**Later in the day:**_ The sun was high in the sky, and Stealthpaw lifted her nose to sniff the air. She could smell a near rabbit scent. Instinctively she crouched down into position and sneakily trailed down toward the rabbit in a patch of grass. _Steady_, Stealthpaw reminded herself. As soon as she was close enough, she lunched off her powerful hunches and burst into full acceleration that started a speedy chase.

The rabbit didn't even see it coming. And in heartbeats, Stealthpaw stuck her sharp teeth into the gray rabbit's neck, killing the defenseless creature instantly. "I win."

Proudly carrying her third kill of the day, Stealthpaw brought the plump rabbit to the leaders' den. "Hello?" She asked before entering the leaders' den.

"Come in, Stealthpaw." Swiftstar said and the silver tabby she-cat apprentice entered without another word.

When she came inside the leaders' den, Sunstar and Blazingstar was seated beside the CloudClan leader. They looked like they had been discussing something gravely important before Stealthpaw popped into the scene.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stealthpaw asked as she tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"No, no, Stealthpaw." Swiftstar answered quickly, "Thanks for the fresh-kill. You have my permission to go and get some fresh-kill for yourself now."

Stealthpaw nodded gratefully to the three Clan leaders and padded out into the clearing where the most of the CloudClan cats ate their fills during the day. It was also a great time to share tongues. She scanned the area and found Thunderpaw and Streampaw exchange the recent daily gossip. Stealthpaw scooped up a small magpie into her mouth and walked toward the two she-cats.

She dropped the fresh-kill in front of her paws before taking a seat next to them. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, new-leaf is having wonderful weather. And prey is becoming more abundant since the flower buds are coming into full bloom soon." Streampaw smiled at her friend. Stealthpaw identified the big scar along Streampaw's shoulder and sighed.

"Gosh, I can't help but seeing RiverClan cats wherever I go," Thunderpaw pointed out. "They're like, everywhere!" Stealthpaw looked in the direction that Thunderpaw's ears were pricked toward to. Now that Thunderpaw had mentioned it, there did seem to be way more RiverClan cats than CloudClan cats.

Stealthpaw sighed yet again. "I long for the day when we have the land all to ourselves again."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Stealthpaw. The RiverClan apprentices aren't that bad. Reefpaw has been telling me interesting stories about back in RiverClan when Leopardstar held leadership."

"Hmph." Stealhpaw gave an improper huff, "I just think they're crowding my space." Thunderpaw laughed as Streampaw rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Suddenly, the three Clan leaders took their place on the big rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around!" Swiftstar summoned them and in seconds received all the attention from the Clan cats.

Blazingstar stood up to speak, "RiverClan owes CloudClan high gratitude for taking us in for almost two whole moons! And it is about time we go back it check up on our Clan. Hopefully new-leaf has brought new life again to RiverClan territory, well enough so that we can rebuild our Clan. Until we are loyal to CloudClan and whenever you need RiverClan, we will be at your side."

Swiftstar nodded to the RiverClan leader's radical words. Sunstar was the next to stand and speak, "The three of us have debated the ThunderClan situation out. And I've decided that I need to go back to save my Clan, costing whatever lives I have left." A fury of last night's dream flickered through Stealthpaw's head. If the torture was as unbearable as Stealthpaw had witnessed in her dreams she wondered how many lives did the WindClan leader could have left?

No cat commented on the WindClan leader's decision. Swiftstar stood up again and meowed, "In these brutal times we've also agreed that the training of our apprentices should be sped up, so I call for a warrior ceremony.

"Thunderpaw, you risked your life trying to save a cats life. And we all know that any cat's life is worth saving if it could be saved," Swiftstar meowed. "It is time for you to become a warrior."

Stealthpaw saw Thunderpaw stiffen a little before she bravely walked up into the center for the large crowd of Clan cats. She bowed her head down to the CloudClan leader in respect.

Swiftstar touch his nose to the pale ginger tabby she-cats forehead and meowed, "From this day on, you will be known as Thunderpelt. Use the skills and lessons taught to you by your mentor to protect the warrior code with your life."

Many cats raised their voices in approval as they chanted, "Thunderpelt! Thunderpelt!" Thunderpelt walked back to her seat and let out a huge breath of relief.

"Congratulations, Thunderpelt." Streampaw and Stealthpaw smiled. Thunderpelt grinned happily back at them

"Next… Streampaw, you have gallantly warned us of ThunderClan's invasion and with your bravery you have also earned your warrior name." Streampaw was calmer than her sister and took the spotlight effortlessly. Swiftstar touch his nose to the black and cream tabby she-cat's forehead and meowed, "From this day on you will be known as, Streamsong in honor of your heavenly, soothing voice."

The Clan cats boomed out her name, "Streamsong! Streamsong!"

Swiftstar took a seat and Sunstar stood in his place. "Valepaw, you have reluctantly run away with reasoned attempt and you also wanted justice for your Clan." Sunstar was meowing, "From now on you will be known as, Valestorm." And the WindClan leader touched her nose to the white she-cat's forehead.

Again the Clan cats chanted, "Valestorm! Valestorm!"

The warrior ceremony continued as Blazingstar announced his Clan's new named warriors: Willowfall, Briarclaw, and Echoflight. In the uproar of excited cats an eerie wind pick up that chilled Stealthpaw down to her bones. Then that same horrific stench came mulishly, polluting the air.

Hissing cats was apparent and soon the smell of fresh blood was among them. Swiftstar roared for silence and the cats made way for the incoming cats. "What are you doing in my Clan's territory?"

A large dark gray she-cat glared menacingly at the CloudClan leader. Stealthpaw got a good look at the she-cat's fearsome scars on her body, especially the long scar down her face. And beneath all that prickly fur, Stealthpaw also can tell the pro-digit muscles that were bulky and ripped.

"The name's, Rage. And I'm here to take Sunstar back with me to ThunderClan." Rage taunted the cats back wickedly licking her lips. "Now, should this be settled with the easy way? Or…," The dark rogue deputy struck her claws to the nearest cat, who was a RiverClan queen, "…the hard way?"

Blazingstar spat as he was about to pounce onto the savage she-cat, but Swiftstar held the huge golden tabby back. Sunstar snarled, "Stop it, Rage. That's enough…I don't want anymore fighting. I shall go back with you."

"Don't with them, Sunstar!" Blazingstar protest defiantly.

"It can't be helped…," The WindClan leader sighed softly. Then something kindled within Sunstar and it shone through her glittering pale green eyes. She raised her head high and flared her white teeth, exposing her sharp claws confidently. "But lay a single paw on any Clan cat and I will not hold back."

None of the cats retorted, and even Rage gave a little flinch to the blazing power that Sunstar was showing them all a sudden. The WindClan ment business, and it seemed that the old Sunstar had returned and she was hungry for vengeance.

"Hmph," Rage frowned deeply. Then she curled her lips and growled, the two she-cats began to circle each other aggersively. Rage wasn't a gambler and meowed, "Surround her!" The ThunderClan rogue warriors pinned Sunstar so that she was immobile.

Sunstar couldn't help, but struggle to get lose. "You're a coward, Rage!"

Rage mocked Sunstar by shoving dirt onto her face. "Shut up! You'll never have more power than me! Take her away!" The rogues dragged her away into the forest, leaving the Clan cats shocked and enraged.

When they were clear out of sight, Rage growled at the two Clan leaders and spat, "If you try to rescue her we won't hesitate to kill her!" With that, Rage retreated in the direction of where she'd come.

Blazingstar looked at Swiftstar like he was mad. "What are we going to do now?

"Give Sunstar a little faith, would you?"

"What in StarClan do you mean?"

"I mean, Sunstar planned for this to happen all along."

"What? How do you know?"

"Something I've heard in the whistling wind…."

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Stealthpaw wondered, _Does Swiftstar know something that no other cat knows?_


End file.
